


Mon Sherry

by mavis_marks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ass-guardians, Blackmail, Bodice-Ripper, Dad Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Empath, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Human Resources, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Loki, Stolen Kisses, lonely cat lady, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavis_marks/pseuds/mavis_marks
Summary: Sherry always had a certain draw to her. People smile when she is around and she loves to help others. She has dreams of love and life just like any woman in their twenties, but an 'incident' in New York City is about to turn everyone's life upside-down. The man behind it all may be the key to her dreams come true, but it's not all butterfly kisses and rainbows like in the storybooks.*Read warnings and tags please, smut starts around chapter 8*





	1. Light My Fire

"Turn on the news!" someone yelled as they rushed into the office.  
Sherry felt the panic rise in the room and did her best to calm everyone down. She turned on the television in the board room and let her employees gather around to see. Every channel had the same news bulletin.  
"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you grave news, New York City is under attack by aliens. Evacuation is underway. Please get to somewhere safe and God help us all," said the newscaster. The screen flicked to live coverage of aliens ripping apart the city and blasting people.  
"Ok, everyone remain calm and let's evacuate the building or at least get downstairs, I'm sure the military will meet us down there to get us to safety" Sherry stated as calmly as possible.  
Aliens?! She was buzzing with nervous energy, but couldn't let herself get carried away. She was the boss in this office and needed to keep everyone safe. She ushered everyone to the emergency stairs and hurried as best she could until something, something BIG, came crashing through the walls. She lunged behind a desk and yelled "oh shit!" as the giant green monster came rampaging through cubicles, walls, and then finally the glass window. The wind coming through the now shattered window whipped her hair around. She had been close to being rammed right out the window of her high rise office. She looked out the gaping hole at complete chaos. Below, she saw the giant green… thing? man? smashing everything to bits and roaring. She saw a giant monster covered in armor flying.. or swimming?? through the buildings.

  
What the actual fuck?! She started to panic in earnest now, hyperventilating and falling to her knees, not able to look away from the scene unfolding. Then she saw someone she recognized, Iron Man flying around shooting at the monsters and aliens. She looked down and saw Captain America also. Everyone knew he was a good guy and he seemed to come up to the green thing, gesturing and pointing. She felt the rage radiating off the giant green thing and realized it was a human emotion. Her eyes widened. He IS a man. An ANGRY man. And then she felt his intent to destroy everything, including the good guy right in front of him! She put her hands up and sent her tendrils out. CALM, SHHHHHH, FOCUS. She closed her eyes and sent out everything she could. The angry green man stopped before he hit the Captain. And he listened and focused. The green man took on the giant flying monster and it came down hard. She sent out as much calming energy as she could to help him get through this battle. He got out of range just as she passed out on the office carpet among the shattered glass and pieces of drywall.

 

\----

 

She woke slowly in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw her mother slumped over in a chair scrolling through her phone.  
"Mom, how long have I been out?" Sherry whispered hoarsely.  
Her mother jumped and quickly moved to the bed, touching her face and arms. "Oh thank GOD! Oh my sweet baby! I was so worried! I knew New York City was NOT the place for you, I need you to come home immediately! Let's get back to Colorado Springs, where you bel-"  
"Mom, I'm glad you came, but what happened? If I'm here, that means I'm ok and NYC hasn't killed me yet," she chuckled.  
"Half the city was destroyed! Your office building is in ruins, you're lucky the rescue teams found you up there! Some aliens showed up and were beaten by the good guys.. the Avengers.. whatever you call them! It's been almost 2 days! The doctors said you must have panicked and put yourself out of commission for a while"  
Sherry had started to influence her mom and she was slowly calming down mid-tirade. Sherry felt how distressed she was and thought it would be a favor to calm her down after thinking her daughter was dead. Her mom had always been a mess when it came to stress. Sherry didn't like to control her mother like this, but knew sometimes it was for the best. Her mom smiled and brought her into a tender hug and stroked her hair.  
"I just felt so helpless being so far away and not being able to protect you. I love you so much" And Sherry knew she did. She never had to influence love from her mom. That was an emotion that came naturally. Sherry smiled warmly and let the love flow through her and her aura was instantly lifted.  
"I know mom, I love you too. Thank you for being here now. Can we get out of here? I think I need a shower and some privacy for a little.."

Her apartment was completely destroyed during the attacks, but Sherry and her mom went for a short shopping trip for essentials. She decided staying somewhere more permanent would be better than holing up in a half destroyed hotel.  
"Hey Pepper, it's Sherry!"  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you called! I called you as soon as the attack was over and it went straight to voicemail, thank goodness I had your mom's phone number" Pepper exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I guess the whole city being destroyed was a little traumatic. Are you and Tony ok?"  
"He definitely had a close call, but we are safe and doing really well. There are some big things going on now. Can you come over? I made sure to have an apartment made up for you here. Please tell me you are coming to stay for a while?"  
"You are the best. Thank you, I am heading that way with my mom. My apartment got leveled and I am not sure there will be many places to lease for a while. You sure it's ok for me to stay for a while?"  
"Ummm, duh! You know Tony has been trying to get you to come live here so I wouldn't get lonely while he is saving the world and whatever else he does in between. Get over here so we can dish and I can fill you in!"  
"Ok, see you soon, Thanks!"

Sherry and her mom arrived at Stark Tower. There was still plenty of debris, but the structure of the building still stood proudly. Pepper was there to greet them and show them to an overly lavish suite with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a living room with a big screen TV that came up from the floor. Pepper told Sherry to give her a page after she rested up a bit and settled in. Sherry's mom went off to the guest bedroom to take a much needed bath and sleep after catching a redeye flight and staying at the hospital for 2 days straight. Sherry welcomed the time alone to piece together the previous events and come to terms with what happened.  
She drew a bath in the jacuzzi attached to her master bedroom. She clipped her long hair up and shucked off her hastily bought clothes. The jacuzzi was deep enough to fully submerge her tall frame. The scent of eucalyptus engulfed the bathroom and allowed her to relax and regain her composure.

Sherry always liked to be in control. She had the power of influence. She could feel others emotions and also change them or exaggerate them. A true empath. At the age of 12, she had figured out she was a mutant. It was an unfortunate time to develop powers over emotions during puberty, when emotions are crazy and uncontrollable. She had to learn quickly to subdue strong moods and learn to handle others. Sherry was a peaceful mutant. She liked to stay optimistic and enjoyed bringing happiness and serenity to others. Being able to change other people' minds also made her somewhat stubborn. If someone didn't agree with her, she could influence them to think about it her way and come to a compromise in her favor. Being a calming influencer also made her very likeable. She had many friends and everyone would instantly be drawn to her. She always had a date to dances or big sleepovers with friends. As an adult, she only kept only a handful of close friends, the ones that she had memorized their emotional personalities the most. This was to help keep her powers in check, since she wanted real people surrounding her instead of ones she had manifested and manipulated. She did her best not to direct their lives, but they all seemed to be happy, functioning humans. All of her friends' parents called her a good influence. If only they knew!

Sherry chose a career in human resources because she wanted to help people. She was a psychology major in college, but realized that it was cheating both herself and others to be a psychiatrist while she was sitting for clinicals. Patients would come in with uncontrollable grief or anger and problems that would exhaust Sherry to calm and empathize with. Then the patients would go home and the calm would wear off, making them even more addicted to both Sherry and the feelings she provided. Human resources gave her the ability to help people in a less drastic way with their career and the challenges of helping a business. Work was thrilling to Sherry and she interviewed in NYC for one of the top marketing firms. She worked her way up to head of HR within a year. Now her firm was completely leveled. Nobody was going to worry about advertising in NYC for a while now since the city had been attacked and would need to rebuild.  
While relaxing in the tub, she thought about the incident. What the hell was that thing?! How did it know Iron Man and Captain America? The news was calling it 'Hulk', but was it an alien or a man?? It obviously had feelings, because she had felt them and influenced them. She had so many questions for the Avengers, but would probably never get a chance to find out. Tony Stark didn't know Sherry was a mutant. He just knew her as Pepper's friend from yoga and that Pepper was happy hanging out with you and only said nice things. Sherry also never bothered to ask too many intimate details about his superhero status, so she was not a threat or person of interest in his mind.

After bathing and putting her things away, she headed up to visit with her best friend. Pepper already had the wine out and her PJs on, ready to data dump with Sherry and fill her in. Sherry plopped onto the couch and sipped on the wine as Pepper talked.  
"Wait, what? Tony is really renaming Stark Tower to the Avengers Tower?!" Sherry laughed and almost snorted wine out her nose.  
"Right?! He's like this whole new man! He is on a mission to make this superhero team thing work! He has all of them moving in here!"  
Sherry turned white and got quiet. Immediately realizing what that meant.  
"You mean that big green hulk thing is moving in... here?" she guffawed.  
"Well... actually. I shouldn't tell you anything because it is top secret or confidential or something, but technically no. The Hulk is not moving in"  
"Ok, good. That thing was terrifying. It came through our office building. I think that was the reason I went out cold like a fainting goat!" they both laughed together "But now I have to think about what to do. My mom wants me to head back home, but I'm really starting to like it here."  
Pepper's eyes got wide and she leaned up excitedly "You should work here!! I would love to have someone to run Stark Industries with. I think most of our people are quitting to leave Manhattan for different work. We could definitely use some help hiring and relocating our employees"  
"Seriously, you can not just give me a place to stay and a job within 24 hours.." said Sherry skeptically.  
"Well I can take the rent out of your salary?" teased Pepper.  
"How about I work for a little to help you out? I'll do it pro bono to pay for my rent until I can find another gig and apartment"  
"Whatever you saaayyy! We'll see how you feel after working here a week. I'll bet I can get you to make this a permanent arrangement" she winked.  
"We'll see!" Sherry chuckled.  
The rest of the night was filled with giggles and gossip. Sherry felt elated and smiled. She was so lucky to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to stay somewhat canon because the stories are already so good. I'll give backstory on Sherry as we go. I get that Sherry being an empath is kind of like Mantis, but Sherry is not an insectoid like her. I'll touch on this much later, they might even meet!


	2. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry moves into her new position and meets a few of the Avengers.

It took about a year to sort through all the chaos and for Sherry to finish with her hirings. She excelled at comforting employees that lost everything and picking the perfect new candidates by using her empath abilities. Her mom had stayed with her for a week or so after the incident, but had her own life to return to. She had reluctantly left her daughter in NYC with only a few tears. By the time Sherry had finished her contract, Stark Industries extended her a full time offer. She really felt that she was making a difference and her favorite part was working with the charities. She continued to live at Avengers Tower so she could spend more time at work and with her friends. 

It was starting to get cold outside and Sherry was looking forward to the holidays. Her mom begged her to come home this year, but she was head of the New Year's charity banquet. The day of the party came and Sherry was too excited to contain her powers. Everyone was giddy and smiling, clapping each other on the back, singing and dancing. She and Pepper invited nearly everyone in the city that could make a monetary difference. Pepper even got some of the Avengers to attend in order to strum up more attention and donations. 

Sherry had on a sparkling silver evening gown that made her feel like a human embodiment of the Times Square ball. She kept tugging at it because it was strapless and she was used to wearing muted neutrals that helped her blend in and control any strong reactions it could entice. She had her long auburn hair in an up-do and wore a smile that could light up even the darkest corner. She gave a short speech at the beginning and handed it off to Stark. She smirked, knowing he loved the attention and just happy to be off the clock for the evening. She greeted all her employees and coworkers, drinking champagne and getting tipsy. Several men flirted with her and she blushed each time they leaned in to tell her how beautiful she looked. She may be a director for one of the most successful companies in the world, but she was still just a 25 year old woman that loved heartfelt compliments. She danced and laughed and turned the place into a real party. 

She was going to refill her drink when she felt something odd. She looked around to find out where it was coming from. The anger. So much rage concentrated inside one person. She looked around and tried to focus. There. A man with dark curly hair fidgeting with his tie. He looked anxious, but on the inside he was furious. Sherry closed her eyes as she sent out her tendrils. CALM, PEACE, RELAX. The man visibly relaxed and even smiled. He looked around like he was seeing clearly for the first time in a while. Sherry smiled to herself and went for that drink refill. She must have been drunker than she thought because she ran right into Steve Rodgers, Captain America himself. 

"Whoa there! Slow down, the champagne isn't running out anytime soon" he smiled.  
Sherry blushed bright crimson. Oh shit. She'd only ever met one of the Avengers, Iron Man, but that was after befriending Pepper, so she wasn't as intimidating after hearing personal, embarrassing stories about Tony. But this was a real life celebrity. A stranger that she knew way too much about.  
"Oh... sorry! I guess I should get some water instead," she apologized quickly.  
"Not at all, let me get that for you. Miss..?"  
His smile was absolutely dazzling.  
"Daniels. Miss Daniels" she replied dumbly, mouth slightly agape.  
"Of course, Miss Daniels," he winked.  
Ummm... what??? Did he just wink at her?! Sherry tried to think of anything clever to say when he got back, but drew only blanks. He returned with a glass of water garnished with lemon. She took the glass and stood there blankly. 

"So, what brings a nice young lady like yourself to a party like this?" He gestured to the rowdy crowd. People were grinding on the dance floor, shouting, and spilling champagne all over the floors. Sherry realized she had influenced a full on rager like she used to in college. Though she saw most people smiling and actually having a good time, she understood how a drunken party would come off to a straight-laced man like Steve. But she was still somewhat offended that he was judging her party. Not like he could know she was responsible for the mood, but she could take ownership for all the planning of the fundraiser. Her pride was bruised and it was a lot of work keeping everyone in good spirits while drinking good spirits!

"Actually, this is all my doing. I'm Sherry Daniels, the director for Stark Industries' charity division. And for your information, we raised almost a billion dollars tonight for all the schools needing to be rebuilt in New York" she slurred while narrowing her eyes. Whoops, she was a little drunker than she thought and apparently a little sassy too.  
"Oh. I didn't realize.. I mean.. I thought you were somebody's date.. well.. I mean, when I was younger, women with a figure like yours at your age were.. maybe I should just stop talking.." he stumbled out.

Sherry gave herself an inner face-palm and told herself to give this guy a break.  
"I'm sorry, I've been really stressed about this party going well. I didn't mean to be so bristly. Can I start over? I'm Sherry, I work with the charity division. I'm really glad you're here and you helped us raise a lot of money by taking time out of your important and busy schedule" she said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake. She smiled warmly and looked in his eyes kindly.  
"Nice to meet you Sherry. I'm Steve Rodgers and I am so thankful to be a part of this tonight. Thank you for the gracious invitation" he shook her hand and smiled. 

Just then, the crowd started to chant the countdown to the new year.  
"FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!!"  
"Ma'am," said Rodgers as he leaned in to kiss Sherry right on the lips.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Sherry closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Confetti and balloons cascaded down from the ceiling. Steve broke the kiss and smiled down at her shocked face.  
"I felt like it would be a shame for a pretty girl like you to go without a kiss at midnight. Especially at your own party"  
She blushed and felt her lips. Oh. My. Gosh!! I am never washing these lips again!! What?! She squealed internally.  
"Umm... thanks.. I have to go now" she stammered as she made a B-line for the elevators. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She felt like a middle school girl getting her first kiss. She had to get out of there before she fainted from pure bliss!

Steve shook himself after the woman left. Why did he kiss her? He was never one to take liberties. He just felt so enamored with her immediately upon being in her presence. He needed to find out more about her. Maybe Natasha could look into her and he could court her properly. He didn't want Sherry to think he was so bereft of manners. He decided to take her on a nice date and make it up to her. Show her how a gentleman took care of a young lady!

Sherry walked onto the elevator like she was floating on a cloud, not taking much notice when a man stepped in with her. She recognized him vaguely from the party, but didn't remember who he was. The doors closed and they both pressed different floors. Then she felt that strange rage again. Oh right! The angry guy at her party. She sent her tendrils out sloppily to calm him down. At the same time, both occupants in the elevator tensed. They had felt this before. He spun around on her.  
"IT WAS YOU?!"  
"HULK?!"  
They both yelled at each other incredulously at the same time.  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on! Are you doing something right now?? Why do I feel inner peace on a too bright elevator with music that normally annoys the crap outta me?? And why did I have FUN at a loud party tonight?!" the man said quickly.  
"Uhhhh... what do you mean? Wait, are you the big green Hulk man? Why are you so little right now? You're even shorter than me"  
"I am NOT shorter than you. You've got heels on or something. Wait, how do you know I'm the Hulk? Are you SHIELD?"  
"Uh, I'm Sherry.. the HR director" she backpedaled verbally. Shit.  
"Ok, what are you doing right now??" he got up closer to her and started patting her down like a TSA agent.  
"EXCUSE ME!" she swatted at his hands and harrumphed.  
"If you don't tell me what is going on, I'm taking you to SHIELD for an interrogation"  
Her eyes bulged out and fear constricted her throat. She couldn't be found out!! All the horror stories of mutants being experimented on and imprisoned.  
"no no no no, anything but that. Ok ok, I'll tell, but please don't say anything to anyone" she begged. He nodded in agreement.  
"I'm a mutant. I have influencing powers. I can change the emotions of others. I feel so much rage inside you. I mean, how do you cope? I just can't stand feeling anyone in anguish, so I thought I'd give you a little bit of peace.. " she admitted sheepishly.  
He stood there in utter shock. Mouth hanging open and eyes wide.  
"You mean you can keep me calm? You lifted all the anger away just like that?"  
"Well.. yes? I haven't experimented much with my range, but pretty much anyone I can see, I can influence"  
"Incredible. I need you. All the time. You have to help me, literally nothing works on the Hulk" he started babbling quickly, absorbed in thoughts. He had completely forgotten that she had guessed he was the Hulk, focusing only on how he could use her to his advantage. Sherry started feeling his ambitions and got nervous.  
"Wait, what do you mean all the time?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I need you around me to cage this monster. The Hulk is uncontrollable, but you are the key to me staying in control!"  
"But I have a job. And a life, sort of. I can't be around you all day!" Sherry's voice raised along with her panic.  
"Well now you need to work for me.. How does nobody know about your powers? I guess you wouldn't want anyone to find out .. since you were so nervous earlier about me telling anyone your secret?"  
He had her. Shit. The phrase, no good deed goes unpunished, came to mind.  
"Fine," she gritted out "But we have some ground rules to cover"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! When I said slow burn. I meant SLOW-W-W-W-W ..... burn. But at least we met some of our Avengers finally.


	3. I Heard It Through the Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is using blackmail to use Sherry.

It had been 2 months. Sherry was adjusting, but still felt trapped. Maybe it was a little bit of seasonal depression from the cold winter or maybe it was the fact that she was forced into being glued to Bruce Banner's side.. After the party fiasco, Banner had insisted Sherry move into his guest bedroom and be available at all times. She was working both as the director and now a personal assistant to Bruce. She found out he wasn't really a bad guy, just vulnerable and scared of his other half. She had even grown to respect him after seeing all the scientific research he was doing to help mankind. Sherry got to know some more of the Avengers by working so closely with Bruce. She had befriended Natasha, Clint, and Sam rather quickly. Her ability to relax and clear their minds made the three of them extremely comfortable and less guarded around her. Being in such close quarters with Bruce raised a lot of suspicions that Sherry and him were involved romantically. She tried to dispel these rumors, but she could never come up with a good explanation for their relationship. She felt Steve's jealousy each time she came to meetings with Bruce. After the meetings, Steve would immediately head out without speaking to either her or Bruce if he could help it. Sherry started feeling trapped and isolated. She felt lonely even though she was constantly in Bruce's company.

"I can't live like this!" Sherry burst out suddenly as they were entering Bruce's lab one afternoon. Bruce visibly jumped and started wringing his hands.  
"Uhhh, sorry, what's wrong?"  
"Something has to give. I can't be around you every waking moment. I am a very patient person, but I need space. I want my own apartment. I want to go shopping on my own. I want to see my friends. I want to go home!" she burst into tears, shaking with sobs and putting her face in her hands. Bruce led her to his office to sit on the sofa and he put his arm around her shoulders. She could feel how guilty he felt, but that didn't mean he would let her go from their arrangement.  
"I'm sorry, Sherry. You.. you just make me feel so good. You're a breath of fresh air. I-" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't lose her. She was his everything.  
"I think I might.. love.. you?"  
"You absolutely do not love me.." Sherry snapped flatly, frowning "I told you at the beginning that people get addicted to my powers and usually it presents itself as infatuation or lust," she sighed and looked away. What was she going to do?  
"No, Sherry. I really do love you," he murmured and tried to pull her in to an embrace.  
"I want children, a home, friends. I want a full life with someone. Do you want that? I like you Bruce, I think you're a genius and you have a kind heart, but you're so distant. You build so many walls around yourself. I don't even know what you like" Bruce sat there looking down, guilty. He thought about what she said. He didn't want children. He didn't want to curse anyone to be like him. He just wanted things to be the way they were. To focus on his science and spend time alone in peace.  
"Please, let's start working on a solution. I want to move back into my apartment. Can I just come to meetings and be on call for anytime you are around people?" she begged.  
"Ok, you're right. I'm a junkie and you're a person, not a drug. Let's move you back into your place. I still need you, but not while I am in the lab or in my apartment anymore"  
"You're stronger than you think. Maybe you can get one of those emotional support animals?" she laughed hesitantly as she stood up to leave, wiping her tears away.  
"You better hurry up and pack before I change my mind!" he said grumpily.

 

\----

 

Wow! Freedom for the first time in ages! She skipped through the hallways like a schoolgirl all the way to the elevator. She packed all of her things from Bruce's guest bedroom into a box and hauled it to the elevator. The elevator doors opened up to Steve and Clint. She smiled brightly to them and eased in.

"Ma'am, can I help you with that?" Steve said passively. He was still a little peeved about losing his shot with Sherry right after kissing her at New Years. Why would she like an older man like Bruce? Granted, Steve knew he himself was her senior by around 70 years, but he resembled a man at least 10 years younger than Banner and a more appropriate age for Sherry to be dating.  
"Oh no, this burden isn't so heavy" Sherry nearly sang with happiness. She had gotten over most of her nervousness around Steve. Knowing these heroes have the same feelings as any other non-enhanced person took a little bit of the awe-factor away.  
"Moving, huh? I don't think I could stand not seeing your beautiful face around every day, Sherry," Clint grinned, flirting shamelessly. Sherry blushed and smiled even bigger. Clint always knew how to make her feel welcome. He was very good with people and she felt like he already had someone close to his heart, but played the game anyway.   
"Not far. Just moving some things back to my apartment. Mr. Banner has been gracious enough to let me focus on other interests for the moment. And I'm sure there are enough pretty 'faces' for you to ogle around here" she grinned mischievously.  
Steve smirked and Clint scoffed smiling, "Ouch, Sherry! To think, I was going to offer you a chance to learn some archery. Guess you'll have to find something else less exciting to do." He side-eyed Steve, hoping to set up his buddy with a girl to have some fun with.  
"I'll suffer the solitude then," she winked as she stepped out of the elevator. She headed to her door and was trying to balance her box and get her key out of her pocket when Steve walked over.  
"Let me hold on to the box for you while you fish your ID out" he said as he took the box out of her hands. The box didn't have a lid, but he could see some books, a few toiletry items, and a toothbrush. "So, you and Bruce broke up?"

Sherry rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door. She reached for the box, but he walked in beside her and set the box on her counter. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, happy to be home in her apartment, the last time being a few minutes to change clothes and follow Bruce around again.  
She sighed, "We weren't together like that. Mr. Banner needed me for some of his work and it was very intensive. Late nights and stuff like that. That rumor just won't die"  
"So does that make you available for a date with me this weekend?" he looked into her eyes, smiling the dazzling smile.  
"Oh, well, yes! Wow, ok!"  
"Great, I'll pick you up here around 7 on Friday." He walked out a little taller and prouder. She shut the door and did a victory dance. Oh wow! She hadn't been on a date in a while and now she was going with Captain America?!

 

\---

 

"You've been holding out on me, Frankie Valli?" Tony said, somewhat impressed she had kept it from him this long, but also irritated that more secrets were being kept from him under his own roof.  
"I really didn't want anyone to know. Please don't tell SHIELD, I like my life being partially normal" Sherry said to the ground, her hands folded in her lap. This was one of Bruce's terms. In order to get some much needed separation from Banner, she would have to tell Tony so he could come up with some counter-hulk measures.  
"Well, let's see how powerful this little trick of yours is before you jump to conclusions. I doubt anyone could use a human Xanax for anything too dangerous" he said as he was hooking up some data monitoring tools to Sherry. She sat there quietly, trying to keep herself calm. She was in a lab she didn't recognize. Stark had brought her to a more secluded lab, it had more security and less risk of being interrupted. "Ok, I want you to clear your mind for the control part. Try closing your eyes and not doing.. whatever you do"  
She sat there and closed her eyes. She meditated and breathed slowly. "That's as close you'll get to my neutral" she said after a few moments.  
"Ok, now let's do your zen thingy. Try it out on me." he stood up straight in front of her. She reached out her tendrils and balanced out his feelings. RELAX, CALM, CHILL. His creased forehead smoothed out and his frame relaxed.  
"Oh, shit. Wow, kid, you really are a Xanax!" he wrote down some notes "Ok, let's try a few more"  
Sherry took Tony through an emotional roller coaster during the afternoon. They were both exhausted and grabbed some takeout to bring back for them to share with Pepper. She figured it was time to tell Pepper, but was thankful to have Tony there to soften the blow. Pepper took it in stride and was just happy Sherry had someone else to talk about it with. Tony swore he was going to find a 'cure' for the Hulk state. Sherry wasn't so sure, but she was happy she wasn't alone to figure it out. She had more important things to worry about, like what she was going to wear on her date with Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I think next chapter will actually start getting sexy for her date with Steve. Also, Stark's nickname for our girl is Frankie Valli, he did the song 'Sherry Baby' with the Four Seasons.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot that we don't meet Sam until after Winter Soldier, so I swapped him out for Clint. Whoops.


	4. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry's date with Steve and a new bed-mate

She walked into her apartment followed by Steve. She was going to the coat closet to hang up her heavy coat and she heard the lock click. She turned just as Steve put his hands to her jaw and lifted her chin up. He leaned down to kiss her and their lips met forcefully. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands over his. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside, tasting her. His hands moved from her face to her hips, grazing over her gracious curves on the way. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He lifted her into his arms and she opened her legs to wrap around his waist. He walked with her straddling him, not missing a beat with his kissing. He started to massage her lower back and then moved lower to her ass. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and slowly massaged them, pressing her crotch against his hard erection. 

He threw her onto the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her, holding most of his weight off her by leaning on his forearms. He was massive and rock solid everywhere. Sherry was a tall, lean muscled person and never felt small, but Steve was the strongest man she had ever met and she felt like he could snap her like a twig. She was hot just thinking about how strong he was, but him taking the reigns tonight was an added bonus. She wrapped her long legs around his waist again as they kissed some more. He started becoming more insistent, he moved his lips to her neck and nipped at her collarbone. She sighed and grinded herself on his erection, still clothed, but adding to the friction. Steve ripped her blouse open and his mouth instantly latched to her nipple. She gasped at the ferocity and pulled at his hair, causing him to groan. His wet tongue began making circles around her nipple and she felt jolts of electricity straight down to her pussy. 

"Oh, m-more" she gasped out. He obliged and moved to her other nipple as he stripped more of her shirt off. He removed his shirt as she wiggled out of her leather pants and high heeled boots. He shucked off his pants and looked down at her naked and willing form on the bed.   
"I'm going to fuck this pussy so hard. I want you to say my name when you cum, sweetheart" he said huskily. He started tracing the line of her pussy and stuck a finger inside "You're soaking wet, all for me" and he used the moisture he found there to strum her clit. Holy shit, this felt so good. She closed her eyes and arched up, trying to entice him to fill her up. She was loving his take-control attitude to sex. She never thought Captain America would be this dirty, she thought he was normally like a ken doll. Come to think of it, he said fuck didn't he?

 

\-----

 

Sherry woke from her dream to the sun already beating into her bedroom. Well. Fuck. Her phone said 8:57 AM. She was alone in bed the morning after her date with Steve. If only the date had ended in the direction her dream was going. She knew Steve was old fashioned and that's kind of why she had such a crush on him. Sherry wasn't inexperienced to intimacy, but she had never actually had sex. She always got creeped out by guys lewd emotions and got turned off by knowing they only wanted to be around her in order to screw her. Steve had been kind of different with his goody-two-shoes personality. She started getting up and going about her morning routine. It was Saturday and she was hoping to get herself a cat to keep as a companion. She might as well end up a cat lady since it was hopeless for her to find love apparently. 

She tried on several outfits before her date last night. Passing up on the leather pants and revealing blouse that was featured in her dream and settling on a sensible sweater dress. He knocked on her door at exactly the time promised. He had a small bouquet of wildflowers for her that she excitedly took inside to put in a vase. He told her she looked pretty and she told him he looked handsome. He was dressed in khakis and a navy blue sweater that made his arms bulge impossibly big. Sherry itched to trace his biceps. He took her out to dinner where they shared some laughs and a little bit about themselves. Steve paid for their dinner and led her on his arm and held the door anywhere they went. They took a long walk through the snowy city until Sherry was too cold to feel her toes.

When they got back to her apartment, he kissed her chastely on the lips and thanked her for a pleasant evening. Sherry searched his emotions and came up with hurt and guilt. He wasn't ready to date again. He still missed his own time and his old girl. There wasn't any infatuation feelings, just a friendly flutter and some remorse. He did have a good time, Steve thought to himself, but she wasn't Peggy. Sherry deserved someone that was going to do millennial things, not an old geezer like him.

Sherry smiled sadly and thanked him for taking her out and showing her a good time. She kissed his cheek and left him at her front door. She just wanted to feel a real emotional connection with someone. Sherry always had boyfriends and dates due to her ability, but sometimes they felt fake. Like she had whipped them up herself out of clay. The closest guy that had ever come to owning her heart and soul was Seth. They met in college in their sociology class her freshman year. He was older than her, attractive, and more experienced, but he had truly loved her and treated her like the most beautiful woman on Earth. The problem was that he treated all women this way.. She discovered him in the act of worshiping another one holiday after she decided not to go home last minute. Sherry was so glad she hadn't slept with him and became more wary of men since the experience. She mused about past relationships and dreamed about someone that would whisk her away and fall for both her and her powers. She hoped they would want to spread their love to their children. After removing her makeup and brushing her hair, Sherry had flopped onto her bed and sulked until she fell asleep. 

This morning, Sherry pulled on some blue jeans, braided her hair, and put on her favorite rolling stones baseball tee. She made a coffee to go and put on a heavy jacket and her snow boots. Most of the snow had melted, but that left the streets slushy and cold. She took the subway to the ASPCA. Her mom was worried about her feeling lonely, so Sherry caved and promised to adopt a cat to keep her company. 

New York City was such an amazing place to Sherry. There were so many people and so many emotions accompanied with them. It was dizzying, but thrilling to have them all pass through her. The subway was one of Sherry's favorite places to practice her ability. She sipped her coffee and tried to focus on each person at a time. She started with a little girl, she was with her mom and excited about something, probably anticipating a day at the museums or the park. Sherry smiled to herself and moved on to an old man. He was pissed off. He was mad about the subway being crowded and being late to his chess match with his old friend. Adults had clearer emotions and motivations, probably due to their minds being fully developed. She sent out a small vibe to calm him about the crowd, but decided to let him be grumpy since he seemed to want to be frustrated about something regardless of reason. Sherry kept practicing until she made it to the animal shelter.

The shelter was a mad house, but Sherry made the workers feel better and lifted the stress out of the occupants of the building. Dogs were barking, but Sherry was able to lull them into happy panting. This was another quirk of Sherry's ability that she concealed from everyone except her younger brother. More intelligent animals had something similar to emotion, it may not be exactly like human psychology, but Sherry had developed her skill to work on some animals like dogs, cats, and dolphins. In the past, she tried with insects and reptiles, but failed miserably and only ended up getting her little brother bit by a turtle once on a family camping trip. 

She was shown to the adoptable animals and explained that she didn't have the yard or space to take a dog in her apartment, but a cat would be perfectly suitable. She was planning on getting an adult cat, but she saw the kittens and fell in love with one instantly. A small Siamese with big blue eyes. Kittens were always a challenge to her ability because of their immature, wild nature and independence, these kittens being no different, but the one Siamese looked right in her eyes and sat, flicking its' tail. Sherry adopted the cat on the spot and gathered all the supplies she would need. She named the cat Cola. Sherry thought it was funny that he would be Sherry's Cola, sounding vaguely like Cherry Cola. She told the handlers at the pet adoption counter, but they didn't think it was nearly as funny as she did. Oh well, at least she knew good humor. Cola and her headed home and spent the afternoon playing and setting up his space. Sherry laughed at how smart he seemed. At night, he cuddled up in bed with her. She sighed. If only you were a human man, but I guess you're the next best thing, she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I know, I'm a tease. Oh well! Next chapter, we meet our main man! 
> 
>  
> 
> (ppsssttt it's Loki!)


	5. Sympathy For the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry is thriving! Until she is not.

Sherry was balancing her job as HR director, working with Tony on his anti-Hulk measures, moonlighting as Bruce Banner's monster-grade tranquilizer, and trying to have a personal life. Her job was almost running itself because she had picked such well-rounded assistant directors. She had switched to part-time, acting primarily as the face of the department and only being brought in for important meetings and irreconcilable differences. The anti-Hulk measures were mostly brawn equipment created by Stark to trap Hulk long enough for Sherry to get to him and use her abilities. There hadn't been any meltdowns for Bruce in a while and he felt fairly confident that he was getting it under control and improving. 

On the personal end of Sherry's life was the most drama and excitement. She was dating two men at the same time! She felt deliciously scandalous and sexier than ever. They were both charming, but they were complete opposites. Will was a down-home country kind of guy. He was sweet and had a Southern accent. He wore cowboy boots and jeans on their dates and he talked about animals a lot. His smile was crooked and he had a prickly stubble beard that rubbed her face red when they kissed for too long. Theo was a military man that came from somewhere near NYC. He didn't speak much, but she felt like his eyes looked right into her soul. He rode a motorcycle and had a wicked scar on his eyebrow that made her drool. He always found a reason to lift or carry her so they could make as much body contact as possible. The men had a few things in common, one being that they had fuck-tastic rocking bodies, another being that they kept fairly mellow emotions. She of course felt when their lust spiked or they became happy seeing her, but she got relatively stoic vibes off both of them. Her virginity remained intact while she was dating them both, but she decided to pick a winner if she fell in love with one of them. Neither one of them seemed to mind keeping it casual without the sex. In the meantime, she'd just have some fun.

Spring season was rearing it's head in New York, which meant it was flu season. Sherry hardly ever got sick, but this time she came down with a mild case. Her head was pounding from being congested and she felt freezing cold. Pepper had brought her some medicine and tissues, but left quickly so she wouldn't get sick as well. Sherry was in bed watching Netflix and cuddling with Cola when she got a phone call from Bruce. She ignored the first call, but her phone rang again immediately, usually indicating a Hulk emergency.  
"Bruce are you o-gay?" she got out stuffily while she started pulling on some sweatpants.  
"Yeah.. well.. not really. I- grrr.. " he paused and breathed deeply "I-I've got a meeting… and.. can't seem to keep my cool." another deep breath and pause "Thor brought his stupid brother here to Earth. I …. I need you to come with me so I can be a person."  
"O-gay, I'll be ab your room in fibe minutes. I jusd wand do leb you gknow.."  
"Hurry.. please" he cut her off with a strained voice and hung up the phone.

Shit. Sherry was trying to tell him that she was feeling sick and might be too weak to keep him under control. But she knew he needed her badly. She rushed around the house grabbing tissues and some cough drops while trying to dress. Normally during these Avengers meetings, people either wore their super hero suits or formal business attire. She always tried to look as professional as possible so that everyone would think she was there for business reasons rather than keeping Mr. Banner composed with her mutant powers. She found some black yoga leggings and an oversize sweater that would have to do for today. She didn't have time to do makeup, but glanced in the mirror at her puffy red nose. Perfect.. 

She arrived at Bruce's place and felt him through the door. She calmed him to a simmering anger, expending a lot of her lagging energy. She leaned against the doorframe to support herself. Bruce came out and went to hold her up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sherry. Are you ok? You look like shit."  
"Gee danks. I would hab dressed up if I knew I had such a courdeous date" she said sarcastically.  
"Sorry. I just mean that you look sick. And you're running a fever. I have to go to this meeting or else I'd send you back to bed" He put his arm around her shoulder and helped her to the elevators. "So you're going to meet Thor today. He's alright. Thinks he's the strongest Avenger, but I didn't say he was smart"  
"I'be heard a lod aboud him. All my employees dink he is hot."  
He looked at her surprised, "Oh yeah, you work with normal people. What do they say about me?"  
"Well they don't know Bruce Banner, jusd Hulk. And.. *sniff* all they wand to know is how big it is.."  
"How big what is?"  
"Ummm" Sherry gestured using her index finger pointing out from her crotch.  
"Christ. You work with a bunch of perverts, you know that?! I thought you guys were supposed to keep the workplace free of sexual innuendo and stuff!"  
"You asgked!" she threw back at him playfully. 

They made it to the meeting room and Sherry took her normal seat against the wall behind Mr. Banner. She popped a cough drop hoping it would keep her quiet and unnoticed. She took out her data pad and started using it to make her look like she was taking notes. The rest of the Avengers piled in along with some SHIELD agents that took similar places as her at the outskirts of the table. Commander Mia Hill usually sat next to her, but didn't talk much. She didn't know what all she did, but figured it had to be something badass and dangerous to have a rank so high. She made sure to scoot away from her today and apologized, telling her that she wasn't feeling so well. She nodded in agreement. 

Lastly, Thor came in followed by Loki. They were both extremely tall and dressed oddly. They had a ton of leather and armor on. Sherry's eyes got wide when she realized that Loki didn't have handcuffs or any kind of restraints on! He was the reason for the Battle of New York City and here he was lounging in a chair in the building he tried to take just over a year ago! Were they insane?! She felt out what they were feeling and they both seemed relaxed. She noticed Loki wasn't carrying any extra aggression and that worried her even more. The whole room tensed and Steve went to stand up, but Thor held his hand out and began the meeting.  
"Friends. I assure you that my dear brother will not be causing any mischief today. At least not any take over the world kind of mischief. I want to start off by commending my brother's transformation. He has proved himself an ally and I would like to recount our most recent victory" Thor started, smiling.  
"Wait a sec, this isn't one of Reindeer Games's illusions is it? Are you actually Thor or are you under some kind of Jedi mind trick?" said Stark suspiciously.  
"If you would allow me to elaborate, I will get to what is going on" Thor said with a creased brow. He lifted his Hammer up to show that he was really Thor. Sherry heard during one of the past meetings that the Hammer only allowed Thor to wield it. Everyone seemed to agree that this was Thor and not an illusion. Loki still smiled devilishly from where he reclined. It was strange to see someone so evil up close. 

Thor started to tell the story of the Aether infecting his Jane and the dark elves trying to destroy Asgard. Sherry felt rage pick up inside Loki, but he merely crossed his arms and his face got hard. Thor went on to tell how Loki came to his aide to protect their homeland. He began to defend his brother's reinstatement from prisoner to ally and described how Loki took a nearly fatal blow trying to protect him. Sherry was impressed that Loki had come full circle, but she was confused about why he would seemingly switch sides. Apparently everyone else was too because they all spoke up at the same time. A rumble of disbelief and uncertain voices and questions were spouted out of everyone except Sherry. She was having trouble keeping a lid on Banner, who was making direct eye contact with Loki. She caught a flicker of fear from Loki, apparently the last time he faced down the Hulk was rough. 

"ENOUGH" Thor shouted "I know he is sincere because he defended my Jane, a human, and our mother died. Loki loved our mother and I know he is doing the right thing now in her honor"  
Sherry was hit by the feelings of regret, remorse, and utter sadness like a wave. She felt like she was drowning, like the whole room was filled with this desolate feeling. She looked around to see if anyone else could feel it, but only found that it originated from Loki. He stared at the floor blankly. Sherry felt her throat burn with the emotion. She stopped listening to everyone, distracted by how much Loki made her feel. 

Sherry felt so bad for him and his grief. Feeling bad for the bad guy? What was she thinking. But she needed to help him, he couldn't deal with this on his own. She sent out her tendrils cautiously. Maybe if he just remembers some good things he-- It was like hitting a brick wall. Loki's frame stiffened and his head darted up, looking around frantically. Holy shit. Did he stop her from influencing??! What is going on?! Her eyes widened with panic and she coughed involuntarily. His eyes darted over to hers and narrowed. He looked at her with disgust and stood up suddenly. The room went deathly quiet. Did he know?? What is this?!

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Brother?"  
"What is she?" Loki spat out, staring daggers at Sherry. Everyone turned to look at her. She crumpled in on herself and held her hand over her mouth.  
Bruce stood up and leaned in aggressively, "She's my assistant, you got a problem with that?" Bruce was looking very green and growling audibly. Sherry broke her gaze from Loki and started working frantically on Bruce, trying to cage the beast.  
"Hey big guy.. Want to calm down?" Natasha said hesitantly, but Bruce was not having it. He started loosening his tie and coming around the table. Everyone turned their attention to Bruce, but Loki never stopped staring directly at Sherry. Sherry's brow started to sweat and she closed her eyes, sending every bit of energy she had left to calm him down. She opened her eyes and saw Loki staring her down with a smirk. His eyes are so blue, she thought, as she expended the last bit of her ability. She slumped over in her chair and darkness greeted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I've been typing and posting these each day to spread them out, but this time I'm posting three in a row. I'm out of town next week, so make these last! 
> 
> This is where I diverge from the movie plots. In Thor: Dark World, Loki doesn't pretend to die and was simply wounded. Thor greets him again as equals and brothers. Their relationship is mending and Odin decides to allow Loki to reside on Midgard in order to make amends for his treachery. Thor does not take the throne right away and decides to help his brother learn his lesson on Earth. 
> 
> I tried to make Sherry sound sick with a stuffy nose at the beginning, but she recovers quickly with the super IV. If you need a translation, I'll be happy to provide. I didn't fully detail Will and Theo because I wanted to start making this burn go a little faster, but they might show up here and there. My inspo for Will is Garrett Hedlund and I haven't decided on my inspo for Theo. Idk, I don't make the rules here.... Also, we caught the attention of Loki! #swoon


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me..

She woke violently in her own bed, gasping for air. Bruce grabbed at her shoulder and settled her.  
"Sherry! Oh my gosh Sherry, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I'm a piece of shit," he whimpered. Sherry realized she was still a little sick and leaned back onto her bed.  
"Fuck. I feel terrible. How long was I out this time?"  
"A few hours. I'm so so so sorry. Wait, this time?" Bruce looked down at her quizzically. He had a chair pulled up next to her bed. She had an IV drip in, but no one else was around besides Bruce.  
"I used to faint when I was younger. Blood sugar or something probably" she lied quickly. She didn't want him or Stark to know that she could control his Hulk-state. They would turn her into a weapon and she definitely wouldn't get free range after they found out.  
"I pushed you too hard, I should have just taken a sick day and met up with Nat later" he was radiating guilt and nervous energy.  
"Nat, huh? That sounds like a pet name for Natasha" she teased, smiling wickedly.  
"No. Maybe? NO! Never mind that! What happened? I was able to keep Hulk down, but I think that was only because of you. Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'll be ok. I just need a few days to rest. When I'm sick and physically weak, I'm weak with my ability too. I used it all up to prevent you from turning. Did I ruin the meeting?"  
"Well it was really chaotic after I was going green. I think Hill caught you when you fainted. Tony got you moved here. He figured that you didn't want anyone inspecting you too close. I hooked you up to some super fluid to jump start your immune system and give you a little more energy. It won't permanently change anything, I just wanted to help" he explained, guilt still very apparent.  
"Nobody called my mom, right?" Sherry narrowed her eyes. Shit, that was the last thing she needed was her mom flying up and spilling the beans about her first fainting disaster.  
"No, Pepper made sure that your emergency contacts weren't notified"  
"Thank God, best friend ever. I think it's best if I have a little bit of time alone. I need to pee and shower and I'd like to do that alone if you don't mind. Get your radioactive super juice out of my arm before I turn into an evil spider or something, please" she joked. He helped her up and took the IV out and left her, saying sorry a million times in the process. 

Once alone, she thought about Loki. Why couldn't she influence him? She could clearly feel his emotions, they were overpoweringly strong. She thought Thor's were more faint, so it couldn't be an Asgardian thing. But he said Loki was adopted once. Maybe it was in his heritage. And how could he sense her using her ability? Bruce had used the power of deduction to find her out, but it looked like Loki physically felt it. Maybe it was just because she was sick, Bruce had figured it out while she was tipsy, so maybe it had to do with her being in a weakened state. Whatever it was, she didn't want to see Loki again to find out. 

 

\-----

 

Tony and Sherry had come up with a small fix for the Hulk issue. She focused on his emotional reactions to a few things that were sentimental to him. The thing that elicited the strongest peace was a short lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before bed. Now if someone with a female voice said the phrase, it would work to some degree. 

Bruce was overjoyed to have a safety blanket in case Sherry wasn't close by and Sherry was bursting with excitement to get back more of her own life. She started working full time again, just in the nick of time since her main assistant director was close to the due date of her first child. Sherry sensed that she wanted to stay home and approached her understandingly and worked out a way for her to get some severance to help pay for the medical expenses as she moved on to being a full-time mom. 

Sherry was thriving again, but she had one nagging issue left. Loki. She bumped into him everywhere. He never spoke a word to her, but he would casually insert himself into situations near her. 

One day he came by her office to file paperwork. What alien needs to file paperwork? When she asked the employee that helped him, the clerk said he was making a donation. Sherry snatched the file up and was shocked to find that Loki donated nearly twice the damages he caused to Stark Tower and the surrounding areas. How did he get that kind of money?? Other times he would simply be in the same hallway as her. He'd stroll right by her with his hands clasped behind his back, leaking feelings of curiosity around her. She swore he sniffed her hair once. Then he started showing up at her favorite parks during her runs. He would be sitting on a bench reading a paper or she would sense him without seeing him. The creepiest time was when she saw him at the same restaurant that Will took her to on a date. Sherry was on edge. He was tormenting her! What was his problem? Did he have nothing better to do?? She never used her powers on him after the boardroom meeting, fearing he could turn them on her or tell someone, something equally bad. He wasn't interfering with her life, so maybe she was being over-sensitive. I mean, her park and that restaurant were fairly close and they did live in the same building and her office was the appropriate place to handle donations… She wrote it all off as her being paranoid. She decided to keep her nose down and ignore him. 

"Hey Frankie, you coming to the staff party tonight?" Tony popped in one Friday afternoon. Sherry checked her watch, 4:37pm.  
"Actually, I was going to finish up this press release tonight and eat ice cream for dinner with my cat" she said as she looked back at her screen "And before you say anything, I know, 'never go full cat lady'" she mimicked his quote to him.  
"Well, yes, you should never go full cat lady. Also, how important is that one press release, really? But I thought it might interest you that I got a cover band tonight, a 60's hits cover band called 'The Rolling Tones' or something awful like that" he teased. Tony knew she couldn't turn down her crappy retro music. He really wanted Sherry to go and use her powers, everyone needed to let loose a little, they all deserved it.  
"WHAT?! You didn't!! What time are they getting here??" she nearly screamed in excitement. She LOVED 'The Rolling Tones'! She started packing up her work space immediately.  
"Starts at 7. And don't bring either of those buffoons you call boyfriends, staff only tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I've been typing and posting these each day to spread them out, but this time I'm posting three in a row. I'm out of town next week, so make these last! 
> 
> If you haven't noticed, Sherry loves old music. That's why each chapter title is a 60's song ;)


	7. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours staff parties are always a bad idea, but Sherry goes anyway.

Cola was jumping up and down, going crazy. Sherry laughed and apologized to him, trying to contain her buzzing excitement about the staff party. She had the Beatles blaring, her third mixed drink set on her bathroom counter, and she was finishing her eye makeup. She donned a red dress that made her look like Joan from Mad Men, tall and outrageously curvy. She had high heels picked out and decided to leave her hair down and curl it. Normally she wouldn't wear something so retro, but it was her favorite music and she was feeling better than ever.

The mood instantly lifted as she arrived upstairs. Pepper met her by the elevator and handed her a drink  
"Let's party! I love that you dressed up, you're so corny!" she let her hair down from her bun, obviously feeling Sherry's influence. Tony noticed and came over to them.  
"Hey, hey, hey there! Don't be seducing my girl, get your own" he teased, but Sherry saw that he was looking at Pepper hungrily. Sherry ducked away and went to see where the band was.

They were doing the sound check and she found herself a seat up close. A few of her office mates joined her and immediately dove into gossip. A few of the reception desk girls already tried getting Captain America to lift them on his bicep, one scientist tried the Asgardian brew and was throwing up, an accountant guy hit on Black Widow and his security girlfriend found out and broke his pinkie. This was an HR nightmare.. Sherry didn't know why Tony wanted to throw these things.

The band started and Sherry perked up happily. She listened to a few songs and then went for a drink refill. At the bar, she ran into Thor.  
"I regret that I don't remember your name or station. I'm Thor, God of Thunder" he introduced himself.  
"We haven't formally met, but I've heard of you. I'm Sherry Daniels, I work for charities and human resources" she smiled friendly.  
"Ah, yes. So you are not a scientist like my Jane?" his voice was gruff, but kind.  
"No, I deal with people. I keep the staff in line and make sure good things happen to good people. But tonight, I'm just a normal girl having fun with my friends"  
"Then tonight, I am Thor, friend to man and woman alike. You are dressed in my colors, they suit you." he stated formally. Sherry laughed so hard she nearly fell down.  
"Ok, dude. Keep up the good work! Hey, actually, will you come over to my table? I want to see the look on my girls' faces when I bring you over. They all think you are hot."

They got their drinks and headed back to her table. Thor's feelings had been kind and friendly. He missed Jane, but enjoyed the company of humans. He liked to learn about them, anything that might help his relationship with Jane and the people of Midgard. Sherry's friends stopped talking and their jaws literally dropped when Thor walked up with her. Thor entertained them with stories of his might and Sherry danced with some of her coworkers and Sam Wilson once or twice. The band played Sherry Baby and one of the band members danced with her after Natasha dragged her up to one of them and told them the situation. The party was lit and Sherry saw that everyone else was too.

The band dipped into a slow song and she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned to tease Sam to knock it off, they were never going to happen, but her smile fell and her eyes got wide. She looked up into the eyes of Loki. She hadn't sensed him, she was too relaxed and tipsy, but she instantly sobered. He was amused. This was not good. She went to back away, but his hand on her lower back stilled her, bringing her closer.

"May I have this dance?" he murmured like a lover. Fuck no! She had to get out of here!  
"I-I…" she stammered, looking around for an escape.  
"I insist" he stated as he pulled her to him, guiding her away from her table and into a darker, more secluded area. He rocked her back and forth in a slow dance. The song finally coming to her through her shock. *At Laaaaaast. My looove has come and gone. My lonely days, are over* The song now sounding chilling rather than romantic.  
"What are you?" he asked softly, locking eyes with her, his eyes sparkling with bad intentions.  
"Ummm.. I'm Sherry, the Human Resources director for Stark Enterprises and charities.." she replied dumbly.  
"Funny to work for a 'human' department, when you are not a human. I will ask again, what are you, my dear?" he asked again, smoothly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm from Colorado," she said innocently. His mouth strained into a thin line, irritated.  
"Do not think you can trick the trickster. I felt you that day in the board room. You have some kind of magic and I intend to find out exactly what you are," he spat out while squeezing her hand and waist tightly before pulling her in so her breasts were mushed against him. He had not felt such magic or power since his mother taught him sorcery. He needed to know why he was drawn to this woman. He had followed her for weeks, trying to spook her into revealing herself to him. She couldn't just be a pretty human?

Sherry was starting to panic, knowing he meant to find out this time. His feeling of determination was nearly causing her to choke. She tried to push her tendrils out to calm him down, lessen his suspicions, but he started chuckling in her ear.  
"Oh my my, what are you trying this time? How foolish of you. I am the God of Mischief, an extension of chaos. I can not be calmed or tamed, my pretty little witch." And then he kissed her hard. Sherry was hit by his quickly growing lust, it turned her stomach. She was so overwhelmed by the feeling, that she didn't fight and just stood there for a moment. She quickly recovered and started to struggle, pushing on his shoulders and trying to untangle herself from his strong grip. His arms locked her against him, one hand gripping her ass and another holding the back of her neck.

He was too strong for her, she needed backup. Sherry used her influence to make James Rhodes aggressively possessive. He stalked over and grabbed Loki's shoulder, yanking him off her.  
"Hey asshole, back off!" Rhodey threatened, putting himself between Loki and Sherry. Loki's eyes widened and he smiled, showing his teeth. He smoothed his hair back and relaxed his defensive stance.  
"Ah, what a slippery little minx you are, Sherry! So it is not only calm you provide, but other urges as well? I too can manipulate weaker minds. Let us see what your limits are, shall we?" he said as he motioned for Hawkeye to come over. Clint's pupils had dilated to cover his whole eye, making him look like a shark. Sherry tried to influence him to calm down, but found that she couldn't influence around mind control. Apparently subjects being tranced this way didn't have emotions, they were just a physical shell that carried out orders. Sherry couldn't let everyone fight or get hurt and she definitely couldn't let Loki reveal her ability to the whole team. She slumped and decided to concede. She influenced Rhodey to be tired and lose interest, he yawned and turned to walk off, hopefully too tired to remember this whole thing between her and Loki.

"Please stop, people are starting to notice. I let go of him, now please let go of Clint. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please, I'll tell you whatever you want to know" she begged quietly to Loki. He beamed in triumph and let Clint go. He grabbed Sherry's hand quickly and led her to the elevators. God knows where he was taking her, but she had no other way to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This is the last of the three chapters that I've been sitting on. I'll be out of town for a week and hopefully get some typing done by then.
> 
> Loki has us right where he wants us. The slow burn is finally paying off. We also learn that Sherry can't reverse mind control, let's keep that in our back pocket for later.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot Sam didn't show up until Winter Soldier, so I swapped him for Rhodey. Whoops.


	8. I Got You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut finally begins. Read tags/warnings. This is a non-con fic, but I do not personally condone rape. I love reading bodice rippers, so that's kind of where I'm going with this. Sherry will eventually find love. As a victim of sexual assault myself, I use this kind of writing to have control over the characters and situations unlike the lack of control I experienced during my assaults. I'm not triggered by this kind of stuff, but I can see how it could be upsetting for others. Please don't read if you are dealing with any issues of your own. Thank you.

Loki's hand was ice cold against her clammy sweaty ones. He was practically dragging her along, but once they were closed inside the elevator, he released her hand. He was filling the whole elevator with his smug feeling of victory. He didn't say anything, just rocking on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. A small smile on his face, humming and occasionally looking over at her causing him to widen his smile. Sherry was so nervous all she could do was stand there, stock still. She had no idea what he wanted or where he was taking her. This is the first person she hasn't been able to influence and it terrifies her. Now, she is alone with him. And, she just learned that even if she had another mind to influence, Loki could just enchant them and close off their minds to her anyway. She started breathing quicker, panic settling in. 

The elevator opens to one of the residential levels for the Avengers team, SHIELD agents and team members live on these floors. He grabs her hand again and drags her to one of the rooms, presumably his, and he walks her inside. The place is an absolute mess. Things are broken, chairs are tipped over, the sink is full of dishes, and there is broken glass on parts of the floor. He stands in the middle of the chaos, near a couch that is the only thing somewhat in order. Sherry notices that he is wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie, his hair is slicked back and he looks like he dressed up for the party also. He looks nice, making him a stark contrast to the messy room. If he wasn't an evil, alien, wannabe conqueror, she would find him attractive. He pats a place next to him on the couch for Sherry to sit. She obeys, only because she can feel his motives are merely curious, playful even.

"So.. You promised me answers. I'm waiting" he reclines back on the couch, crossing his leg and putting his arm on the back of the couch in Sherry's direction "I've enchanted the room so there can't be any wandering eyes or ears" he reassures her.  
"I'm a mutant" she states bluntly, but doesn't continue.  
"Yes, but what is the extent of your magic?" he replies flippantly.  
"It's not magi-"  
"Tell me what you can do" he cut in, starting to get irritated already.  
"I influence feelings.. if someone is upset, I can cheer them up. If they are conflicted, I can calm them down so they can focus."  
"Incredible. But you can also make people angry or aggressive?" he said in awe, curiosity spiking again.  
"I hate doing that" Sherry said quietly, remembering some of her more devious moments discovering her powers during puberty.  
"You did so tonight in order to subdue me" he coaxed.  
"I like to be preventative by influencing the person about to hurt me instead. To stop it at the source.. but I can't influence you for some reason."  
"Do you have any physical magic?" he asked innocently.  
"No, it's really not magic I ….." she stopped talking as it hit her. She finally feels his lust, his will to dominate and own. 

Sherry blanches and bolts from her seat, running for the door. She comes around a corner and sees Loki blocking the door, smiling devilishly. She stops in her tracks. How did he move so fast?! Arms come around her from behind, crushing her back against a rock-hard chest. She screams and struggles madly. Loki disappears in a shimmer from the door, making her shout louder from fear and confusion.   
The voice of the man holding her purrs in her ear, "Calm down pretty witch, it's just me. There is no need for such a racket, I told you the room is private." It's Loki, but he was just in front of her?! He can conjure doubles??  
"Please stop! Let go of me! STOP!" Sherry yells at him, still struggling. She's never had to defend herself physically and now she wishes she would have taken self defense classes instead of yoga. He has one arm wrapped around her torso underneath her breasts, pinning her arms uselessly at her sides, and that's all it takes for him to subdue her. He puts his face in her hair by her neck and inhales, groaning. He uses his free hand to hold her around the neck to keep her from throwing her head back to headbutt him.

"Oh my dear, you are just too sweet to pass up" he groans against her neck.   
He starts moving them backwards and she kicks her legs, trying to kick his shins or anything to get him to stop or falter. He lifts her up with his arm so she kicks at nothing but air. He is much stronger than her and her struggling does next to nothing. That doesn't stop her from thrashing and pleading helplessly.  
"Please stop! I'm sorry I tried to influence you! It will never happen again!" she was begging now. Sherry was gagging on his lust. It was way more powerful than any man she had been with. 

Loki threw her forward on the tall bed. Sherry turned, trying to get a kick or a scratch in, but he was on her quickly, gathering her wrists and transferring them into one hand, pinning them above her head. He was smiling! The bastard was enjoying her cowering and sobbing. Her jaw got hard and fear let out to anger. She spit into his stupid face and glared daggers into his eyes, still wiggling and trying to get leverage to buck him off her legs and torso, but he was straddling her waist and his 6'2" frame was too heavy and powerful.   
"Fuck you, get the hell off me! You won't get away with this!" she barked in his face. He wiped the spit from his face, grinning even wider than before. His pupils were blown and she was hit by another wave of his lust and possessiveness.  
"Sherry, Sherry," he tsked "Everyone calls you meek and level-headed, but look what a little play does to your composure. I do so like your new wild side, my dear, but we must get rid of this offensive color," he chuckled. With a wave of his hand, her clothes vanished, leaving her naked beneath him. She bucked and kicked her legs frantically, sobbing and begging and cursing him. He used his free hand to trace the curves of her breasts, weighing each one and then palming them roughly and kneading them. Thankfully it wasn't painful because her breasts were large, not even his big hand could hold one completely. He groaned at their size and took ownership of them in his mind. All mine, he thought pridefully. It was so good to see them after watching her conceal them in high necked blouses and billowy sweaters during work. Even on dates, she would pick something modest and neutral. The dress she wore tonight was stunning on her, but this is how he preferred his Sherry, naked beneath him. 

"Please, just touch me and let me go. I know you're horny or bored or whatever, but please, I don't want to be here, just let me go, please. This is a crime on Earth, but if you just touch me and let me go, I won't say anything. This is just a misunderstanding, you're just curious because I'm not fully human and maybe your culture is different and-" she babbled and pleaded. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was still and tense.   
"I was curious weeks ago, now I am obsessed. I will touch you regardless of your laws, because I am a god and I take what I want. And I want you, mon chéri" he whispered right before he licked her nipple. Sherry gasped and tried to move away, but he latched onto her nipple and sucked, causing her to writhe for a different reason. He flicked his tongue over the tip until it was peaked and hard. She felt it tingling and warmth spread over her, arousing her even through her fear. He let go with a pop and moved to the other nipple. The cool air on her wet exposed nipple made it tighten and tingle more. He used his free hand to rub his thumb over it to the same rhythm as his tongue, flicking and torturing them. He shuffled her up to the headboard where he restrained her arms above her head with leather cord. 

With both hands free and Sherry partially immobilized, he leaned back and took her in. He held her in place by pushing a hand into her lower abdomen, his fingers long enough to fan over her belly and reach her hip bones. She was large for a mortal, not fat or plump, but tall and curvy. Her legs were smooth and when he looked at the apex of her thighs, he saw that she was hairless there as well. According to some of the Avengers' locker room talk, this was a trend with mortals. Loki considered it exotic and growled. Upon hearing his deep rumble, Sherry froze in fear. 

She looked at him pleadingly and tried one last time to influence him to stop. FLACCID, SAD, TIRED. She closed her eyes to concentrate, but they flew wide open when she felt his breath on her thigh and fingers trailing up her legs. He was still fully clothed, but he was spreading her legs and kissing her thighs, his mouth and face inches from her pussy. She tried squeezing her thighs together and kicking, but he already had her open to him.   
"All mine," she heard and felt him hum quietly. He licked all the way up her slit, tasting her. He groaned again before teasing around her outer lips, then pushing his tongue inside her. He rolled his tongue around her opening before tracing up to her clit. He started flicking her clit at a merciless pace. He started slowly, she could feel his rough tongue and every bit of his fingers caressing her thighs apart. Her sobs caught in her throat, she was unable to make noise except for small gasps. 

She felt herself growing aroused and felt ashamed, trying to close her legs again and moving her hips backwards to escape his masterful tongue. He responded by gripping her thighs harder, leaving fingerprints and speeding up his tempo. He pushed his face harder into her pussy and moved faster and faster. She pulled at her restraints and looked away from him, trying not to cum on this criminal's face. Loki ate at her like a starving animal. She felt her climax rising and whimpered. "Please" she begged softly. A whispered, breathy 'no' was the only word that escaped her lips as she was sent over the edge. Walls clenching on nothing, tears and black spots blurring her vision. She flew. 

He looked up from his work to find Sherry flushed, eyes closed and face wet with tears. He shuffled up her body and waved his clothes away. He leaned over her and her eyes flew open again to find Loki naked on top of her, face to face. She felt his hard, big dick on her and she whimpered at his size and all the skin to skin contact. His lust was making her burn up, uncomfortable, but she was also being swept along with his feelings. She felt boxed in and violated, but it didn't look like Loki was finished with her yet. 

"Did that feel good, mon chéri? Your pussy is the sweetest I have ever tasted. Magnifique!" he says with a glint of humor in his eyes. How can he find this amusing?! Sherry scowls.  
"Get. Off. Me. Now." she grits out, too embarrassed to play along and puffing up as her last defense.   
"I'm starting to think you're actually frightened. Are you a virgin?" he joked playfully. Sherry turned bright red and turned her face from his. She felt his shock and triumph. "They told me mortal women were whores!" he laughed "Oh, this is rich! And here I thought you could teach me something!" But his eyes turned predator-like again and she felt the lust pouring off him at double the rate it was before. She audibly choked on his feelings and tried to keep herself from retching.   
"Relax, my dear, I'll make it enjoyable. You're all mine now" he purred as he positioned himself right at her opening. His cock ramrod stiff and twitching against her lower lips. Sherry was wet from the saliva and orgasm, but knew this was still going to hurt. She closed her eyes. He inched himself inside and groaned at her tightness. He was so thick and stretched her to the limit, she'd never felt something larger than fingers. All of the sudden, he thrust himself fully inside her, piercing her hymen and pulling a scream out of her. Tears streamed down her face, her greatest gift spent on a man she knew nothing about. He licked at her tears, but remained still for a moment to allow her body to adjust and stretch. 

Loki hummed his approval of her tightness; the rumbles and praise caused her pussy to contract around him. She whined angrily, eyes still shut tight, her hands balled up into fists. Loki began moving slowly, making sure to bottom out at the end of each thrust. He needed to show her who she belonged to now. Her wet, hot heat was addicting to his cold-natured body. Sherry's body was acting against her will now, tightening around him and getting wetter as he moved. Her mind was revulsed by his intentions to claim her, but her body welcomed him like he belonged inside her. His thrusts quickened and he lifted his upper body up off her to grab at her tits and nipples. Loki was grunting now as he rut into her. She was gasping each time he hit her cervix and pulled on her nipples. She felt herself coming to her peak and tried to hold it back, keep something to herself, but she lost out to her orgasm when his cock swelled impossibly big inside her and he twisted her nipples painfully. He yelled to the ceiling incoherently and emptied inside her. Her pussy clenched him and milked every bit he had to offer, she was limp from exhaustion and confusion. What was the point of fighting now, when he already got what he wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing smut, but hopefully it's still hot. Either way, thank you for reading!


	9. Unchained Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An olive branch and a shaky friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags/warnings. This is a non-con fic, but I do not personally condone rape. I love reading bodice rippers, so that's kind of where I'm going with this. I'm not triggered by this kind of stuff, but I can see how it could be upsetting for others. Please don't read if you are dealing with any issues of your own. Thank you.

Sherry felt ashamed, she came twice with her tormentor and she was no longer a virgin. She opened her eyes to find him lost in thought above her. He was still breathing heavily, but looking over her body slowly like he was inspecting it. He was shrinking within her and she wiggled her hips to get him out. His eyes slid up to hers and they stared at one another. His aura was peaceful and sated. He was.. happy? She furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Get off me. Now." she whispered harshly. He actually moved to accommodate her request, but decided to lay beside her on the bed. Sherry scooted her body away from him and turned her face to the opposite wall. She began crying in earnest. She felt her thighs sticky with his semen and she wanted to go home. Why didn't she listen to her mother and move home?? Why did Loki do this? Her emotions swarmed around in her head. Confusion and remorse being the most prominent. She only snapped out of her head when she felt Loki's fingers idly playing with her hair, brushing it away from her face.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured, too close to her ear, "When I felt your power, I tried to obtain you. But after following you, seeing your smiles and kindness, I wanted more. I needed to corrupt you. Then, you played a trick tonight. You gave life to that party and in turn gave life back to my soul. I had to have you." The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt his possession and he meant exactly what he said. He was going to try to keep her here.

 

"Please untie me, my arms hurt." She had to keep her cool and get herself out of this. If she could just get out of this room, someone could hear her and rescue her. She could tell Tony or Bruce and they would have Loki shipped off to the next realm and far away from her. Then she could cope with her feelings from this assault. Stay calm, stay focused, get myself out of here. This became her mantra.

"I'll untie you, for now" he started to undo her bonds "And please avoid any theatrics like screaming or trying to run again. You know how that ends" he gave her a suggestive look. Sherry nodded her head solemnly, agreeing to his olive branch. Her arms fell and she pulled them to her chest, rubbing her wrists and using her arms to cover her breasts. Her legs were already crossed to protect herself below. She closed her eyes, hoping she could wake up from this nightmare.

"Can I have some clothes please?" she said softly and desperately.

"No, I prefer you this way. In my presence only," Loki added the last part with a hint of jealousy.

 

He settled himself next to her, still naked, and propped his elbow up to hold his head in his hand. He looked down at his prize with satisfaction and started stroking her shoulder gently. He could already feel himself growing aroused again. There was something strange about his attraction to his pretty witch. Maybe it was because he wasn't supposed to be with a mortal, forbidden fruit. Maybe for her power, he definitely could use her for his mischievous desires. Whatever it was, she was his now.

 

"Could you please stop feeling so loud!? I can hardly think with how suffocating your emotions are!" Sherry burst out, balling her hand into fists. Her green eyes were shut tightly and her body was still and tense. He didn't touch her for a moment and she chanced a peek from her right eye. He was looking in her eyes blankly.

"You can feel my emotions?" he asked.

"Yes? I feel everyone's emotions, but yours are very loud. I feel like I'm suffocating. That's why I tried to influence you that day in the boardroom.. You were so sad. I felt like my heart was being ripped out.." This was the oddest conversation. She was naked, feeling pity for a 'god' talking about her mutant powers after he just raped her into two orgasms…

 

He looked away and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. She laid still, hoping he would forget she was there or give her a chance get the hell out of here. After a moment she felt his emotions retreating. Slowly, it was like he was pulling them back in. Her eyes widened with shock as his eyes opened to stare into hers. She didn't feel him anymore.. It was like she was alone in the room.

"Is that better?" Loki grinned at her.

"What did you just do?" she said excitedly. Sherry sat up, still covering her breasts with one arm and snaking her other hand down to cover her privates. She didn't feel anything. This was the quietest her mind had ever been in the company of others. The sensation was so strange, she temporarily forgot that he was an enemy.

"I used my seidr, or magic as you would call it, to close off my thoughts from you" he smiled, but Sherry didn't know why. She couldn't tell if it was smug or creepy or anything, there was no feeling to base it off of.

"Can you bring them back??" she said, scared of the sudden loss of her sixth sense.

"I rather like you being so helpless," he looked thoughtful "How about I bring them back in exchange for your silence? I won't tell anyone about your magic and you won't tell anyone about mine. We can be friends." he smiled, reaching for her hair.

 

 Sherry jerked away from him.

"I can't be friends with you! You just raped me!" she snapped at him angrily.

"You seemed to enjoy it. And everyone at the party saw you kissing me and leading me off to the elevators tonight" he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No I didn't! Once I tell Tony-"

"I didn't say you did, I said that's what they saw. I'm a master of illusions, my dear. They witnessed their coworker Sherry passionately kissing me and heading up to my room willingly. It will be hard for you to convince anyone otherwise, especially when they saw you with your own eyes," he spat, interrupting her, "Take this bargain, pretty witch. You won't do so well when others realize your gift. I can help protect you. That imbecile Stark has made you a target just by having you live here. Aren't you curious about why your two boyfriends never push you for intimacy? Why you've never met their friends? What do their emotions say to you?"

 

She sat there dumbly. Will and Theo _were_ pretty generic. And they'd never initiated when it came to intimacy, they always followed her lead. Even during make-out sessions, their minds never overwhelmed her.

"I don't know for sure, but I think they're spies, my dear" he murmured, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"No! You're trying to trick me!" she snapped, slipping off the bed and standing out of his reach.

"Fine, don't believe me," he said airily "I guess I'll just have to tell Stark and Banner about you being able to control the Hulk form"

Her face drained to white. He had her.

"How did you find out?" she said hoarsely. He sat up quickly, nearly giddy.

"Just now! I had a suspicion" he laughed loudly "but I didn't know for sure. You are more powerful than I imagined! Truly priceless!"

Her face turned scarlet. Fuck. He played her like a fiddle. She was at his mercy now, deflowered and dominated in one night.

"What do I have to do?" she said to the floor, hopelessly.

"I'm bored in this realm and need a friend. I want you to be my friend, Sherry, that's all. In return, I will protect you and your secrets." he smiled. Sherry knew this wouldn't be as simple as that, but she was out of other options. She closed her eyes.

 

"Deal" she huffed, resigning herself to a deal with the devil.

"Let's seal it with a kiss" Loki replied smoothly, his lips quirking.

"Not a chance" she replied flatly. He snickered and she felt his emotions begin to return, this time they were faint and muted. He was still in the mood, but now it wasn't overpowering.

"Thanks, that's very manageable. Can I borrow some clothes or something? I'd like to make the walk of shame now while everyone is hopefully asleep" she said sulkily. She felt him mildly hurt by her comment.

"What? You did this, not me! I might have liked you if you'd met me differently, instead of raping and blackmailing me" she frowned at him, getting attitude she forgot she had. The fucker beamed.

"I will have to woo you back then I suppose, mon cheri." He snapped and clothes appeared on them both, her in jeans and a green tank top, him in black jeans and a snug black t-shirt. He stood and came around the bed towards her.

"Loki.." she said in warning, stepping back from his approach.

"I merely wish to escort my fair lady to her accommodations. I will honor our agreement to keep you safe" he bowed and held his hand out to hers. She didn't take it and headed towards the door angrily. He followed her and kept stride with her in the hallway. He was oozing triumph again and humming with satisfaction.

 

They didn't run into anyone on the way. They made it to her front door and she fished for her key card.

"Is this your card?" Loki said like a cheesy magician, revealing her key card in his hand.

"Yes, give that to me"

"I think a friend would invite me inside"

"I'm tired, Loki. I agreed to be your friend, not your captive"

He held her key card to the door and walked in anyway. She followed him, trying to grab her card away, protesting angrily.

"I need to make sure your suite is secure. Yours is much smaller than mine." he frowned. He was angry for her? What did it matter what she had.

"I like it. You're on the Avengers floors, super people need bigger places. At least mine is clean. Your place looks like a crack house" she scoffed at him. He smiled slyly.

"Yes, your place is better than mine. Perhaps I should stay here instead" he stated happily as he plopped onto her couch. He spread his legs suggestively, putting a hand to his crotch to adjust his erection.

"No, this is my space and you are not moving in with me!" she covered her face with her hands "This is NOT happening. I should have just left you alone." she started to cry softly into her hands. The assault was finally sinking in. Her life as she knew it was over.

 

Sherry sank to the floor, curling her legs beneath her, fully breaking down in front of her main tormentor. Loki's emotions got quiet and she heard him move to the floor near her. His hand pet her hair tentatively. She continued to cry, working herself up more as she broke down. He put his arms around her pulling her face into his chest as he continued petting her hair. She grabbed at his shirt, clinging to him, not knowing why she found comfort from his touch.

"You took my virginity. I was saving it for someone I loved. And who loved me back." she choked through tears. He didn't answer, but continued petting her and gathered her into his lap. He muted his emotions completely, allowing her to fully experience hers without being interrupted. She hated him, but this was a first for her, so she continued to express her feelings and let them wash over someone else for once.

"I should have moved back home like my mom wanted. I'm in way over my head here. I don't know anything about saving the world or secret agencies or other realms. All I wanted was to help normal people with little problems. To meet a nice man that would love all of me and want to have a family together." she sobbed into Loki's chest, shaking.

"I can't even tell my own mother what I am. The only person that knows as much as you is my brother. I can't even feel lonely or upset or else everyone around me wants to commit suicide."

 

Loki was shocked at her confessions. Sherry was such a light of joy to a room, it was strange to see her so distressed. She deserved a good cry. He felt like an asshole. The way the SHIELD agents were talking about mortal women, he thought sex wasn't a big deal with them. On Asgard, it was normal to have a few trysts before settling down for marriage. Apparently it meant a great deal to his pretty witch and he felt like a great fool. He hid his emotions earlier on to give her and himself some privacy. She was starting to calm down and he could tell she would need rest soon.

 

Loki gathered Sherry into his arms and lifted her, carrying her to the bed. She tensed, but he squeezed her.

"Don't worry. Your tears do not catch my fancy" he reassured her quietly, always having to make a joke.

"Were you and your mother close?" she said suddenly. He stopped abruptly as he was laying down on the bed next to her.

"Sorry… That day in the boardroom, when I felt your pain.. It was after she was mentioned" she paused before continuing "I just wanted to know" she looked over at him "To know what I did was for a good reason and not a bad one"

He didn't look at her, but laid down on his back with his hands behind his head. She turned her back to him, exhausted from the day. She was tired of fighting, deciding to let him stay without putting up a fight. She closed her eyes, but before she could try to sleep, he spoke up quietly.

"She was the only person that ever loved me. I couldn't save her" he was quiet for a moment. She noticed he was still holding back his emotions for her.

"My mother was the world to me and now she's gone. Even if you used your powers to their limit, I don't think it would have cured my anguish" he paused again before adding "Thank you for trying"

Sherry stayed quiet for a few moments, empathizing manually instead of using her powers like she was used to. She thought about her own mother and family, they were there for her through everything. Sherry even had friends to care for her, but Loki was truly alone, only his strained, tentative relationship with Thor to rely on. Her eyes watered a little before she finally spoke up.

"She sounds truly amazing. I'm sorry she was taken from you" Sherry whispered into the dark.

"Me too. Sleep, my dear." And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it took me a while to start back up with this story. This is my slow burn and I have big ideas for these two.


	10. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry experiences a domestic day with her tormentor, Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags/warnings. This is a non-con fic, but I do not personally condone rape. I love reading bodice rippers, so that's kind of where I'm going with this. I'm not triggered by this kind of stuff, but I can see how it could be upsetting for others. Please don't read if you are dealing with any issues of your own. Thank you.

Sherry dreamed of holding a child with dark hair and green eyes. She smiled so big down at the child, knowing it was hers. She was filled with a love like the one she felt emanating off her own mother. She woke with a smile on her face that quickly turned to a scream.

Loki's head popped up from between her thighs, startled. Sherry scrambled up the bed away from him, covering herself with the sheet tight against her.  
"What the fuck are you thinking?!" she yelled at him.  
"Good morning to you too, my dear" he rolled his eyes "I was thinking you were about to cum on my face" he ripped the sheet away, uncovering her swiftly.  
"I don't think so! Friends, Loki, WITHOUT benefits!" she started to crawl on hand and knees to the other side of the bed, but he grabbed her hips in an iron grip. He put a hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her down into the mattress.  
"Loki, don't. Please." Sherry begged, but he responded by rubbing his hard penis against her wet lips.  
"Just accept the pleasure. Let go. Only I can withstand your feelings" he said huskily from behind her. He reached around to her clit and started to rub in circles, she arched involuntarily. He had her primed and she rocked into him, the heat building inside her. She was still somewhat groggy and didn't find it in her to struggle too difficultly.  
"That's my girl. Open for me" he purred as he probed her entrance. From this angle, he glided home easily. Filling her up without the pain like last night.  
"So wet and warm" he choked out. The praise made her clamp down onto his dick. She was so full of him. He rocked in and out of her, circling her clit with his fingers in a dizzying rhythm that had her panting and cursing under her breath. He pushed into her back harder, leveraging his position to fuck down into her harder and faster. She moaned, spreading her legs as he pushed her down. He brought his mouth to her ear.  
"Tell me when you cum, Sherry" he panted into her ear before licking it. His hot breath and tongue sent her over the edge. All the sensations going straight to her pussy, causing it to constrict around his cock and pull out his own orgasm to chase hers.  
"Oh God!" she cried out at the same time he hissed "Yes!"

Sherry stayed still beneath him. Loki braced his weight on his hands placed on either side of her head. She was dazed from her orgasm and studied his wrist, inches from her nose. She realized she'd never really looked at his naked form. She could feel him shrinking inside her and his cum slightly sliding out of her. His skin was so pale. She reached her hand up and tried to wrap her fingers around his wrist. Sherry wasn't a small woman, fit, but tall and naturally curvy. She'd never fit into a size smaller than a 10 without being deathly sick and she'd never felt small until Loki. Her fingers couldn't make it around his wrist so she let go. 

Loki leaned over and laid down on the bed facing her. He looked quizzically at her and lifted his screen so she could feel his emotions again. He was sated again for the time being, but curious about her. She shifted to her side and scanned his body. He looked like a marble statue, chiseled and alabaster white. His chest was smooth. He preened under her gaze, but she ignored him, too focused on seeing what made her body take on a mind of its own. Two lines led her eyes down to his crotch. He was flaccid, but still long. Dark hair surrounded his groin and continued on his legs. A thought came to her head and she blurted it out.  
"We didn't use a condom!" she flew off the bed towards the bathroom, feeling queasy with panic.  
"A what?" he asked following her.  
"A condom! I could get pregnant. Oh shit, I'm so stupid… stupid!" she seethed at herself. She grabbed a towel to hold in front of herself. He laughed and she stared daggers into him. He raised his hands defensively.  
"We are different species, we are not compatible for offspring. We can have as much fun as we want without the consequences" he flashed her a smile and moved in to embrace her. She stuck her hand out to stop him.  
"Just because you can't get me pregnant, doesn't mean there aren't any consequences. Here on Earth, people get attached and feelings get hurt. I'm looking for someone to love and share my life with, not an alien fuck-buddy" he frowned and narrowed his eyes. A challenge. His Sherry didn't understand her new position. She wasn't going to find anyone else and she was just going to have to deal with it. He had a taste and now he was addicted. 

Loki felt something brush his leg. He quickly armed himself with a blade in each hand, ready to slice. He looked down to see a small cat rubbing against his leg. Sherry's eyes were huge and she was clinging the towel to her chest, she squatted down and tried to call her cat to herself to protect him.  
"Don't kill him, he's a pet. Cola! Come here!" she snapped at the cat. Cola kept up his ministrations and started purring loudly. Loki sheathed his blades in magic, smiling down at the tiny feline.  
"Traitor" Sherry muttered at Cola as Loki scooped him up.  
"It is so small. Nobody could ride him!" he laughed. Sherry looked at him like he was strange, but didn't question him. She went around him to her closet and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. He followed her into her bedroom, proudly nude and large. He made a funny picture holding her cat like a baby while his dick was swinging around. She smiled at the funny visage.  
"This is the first time you've given me your smile. You give them away freely to others, but never to me" he looked into her eyes, the moment intense enough to make her smile disappear. "Your smile should grace the halls of Valhalla instead of mere mortals." He looked away and toyed with Cola's ear, the cat flicking its tail happily.

Sherry broke the awkward tension.  
"I've got to shower and run some errands today… Are you going back to your place now?" her politeness was hard-wired. Instead of ordering him out of her house, she'd asked him what he wanted to do. Idiot.  
"I think I'll join you. I am your protector after all" he smiled and set the cat down. He magicked his armor on and struck a pose with his hands on his hips. Sherry couldn't help but giggle into her hand. He did have a sense of humor, cheesy, but funny.  
"Why don't you watch some TV while I shower and get ready?" she turned on the TV and put out the remote "Since you refuse to leave my home… Don't you have anything better to do? Work or..?"  
"I'm a probationary Avenger. What I do is confidential. But I have some free time for you, my dear" he deflected, moving towards her.  
"Hey! I shower alone, ok? You sit there and let me have some privacy" He obeyed her request, staring at her and smiling playfully. 

Sherry locked herself in the bathroom and leaned her back against the door. How was she going to get out of this mess? She started the water and undressed. She relieved herself before getting in the shower. The water was scalding hot, but she stepped in anyway. She wanted to wash away all these feelings. And his cum. She was starting to like him. The man had hurt her, but she felt so close to him for some reason. She was sick, she needed to get out of this tower and feel other people, she was going crazy cooped up with only Loki as company. She heard scratching on the door as she got out and opened the door for Cola to sneak in. He got up onto the back of the toilet and watched her. 

"Cola, how could you trust him out there?" she demanded from the cat "You always hide when Will is over. And you never let Theo touch you. What do you know that I don't?"  
Sherry chatted with Cola as she changed and did her makeup and hair. She even divulged that she thought Loki was the hottest avenger, ahead of Thor and Steve.  
"And you know, he's not as cruel as I thought he would be. He did try to take over Earth and got a lot of people killed, but Thor said he might have been enchanted the whole time. I can't trust him like you, but I do think he is trying to change for the better. I just wish he'd taken notice of someone else.. I wish I could go back to how it was before." She started tearing up "But I need to move forward. Let's get this weekend over with. Once work starts tomorrow, he'll have to leave. It's not like he can hang out in my office all day with me!"

Sherry wrapped her biggest towel around herself and peeked out the door to make sure Loki wasn't waiting at the door to grab her. She hurried to her closet and picked out a yellow sun dress, her favorite color and some white keds. Sherry grabbed her purse and started up some coffee. It was nearly 10 already, but she needed the boost after the small amount of sleep she got last night. As she waited for the coffee, she looked over at Loki, he was already watching her, probably had been since she walked into the room.

"You're really gonna wear that to market?" she cocked her eyebrow at him. He was still wearing his Asgardian armor get-up. He looked down at himself and changed clothes with a green glow. He was now wearing a green button up shirt and black jeans, still annoyingly handsome. Sherry handed him a cup, he took it cautiously, suspicious of her.  
"You're the trickster, not me. I wouldn't even know how to poison you, you're an alien"  
"I'm not an alien, I'm a god" She rolled her eyes and started for the door. Loki leaned over her to open it for her. Great, a villain with manners, she thought sulkily. 

The building was somewhat quiet, most people probably sleeping off their hangovers from last night. They got to the market without running into anyone that Sherry knew. Sherry checked her phone to find 10 texts from Pepper and 3 missed phone calls from her. Shit. The messages ranged from drunk 'where r u?' all the way to 'YOU AND LOKI???' with a million emojis. Even Steve texted her asking if she was alright. She replied to Steve first, saying everything was fine, but she decided to call Pepper. She picked up the phone, voice scratchy. Loki stood by, pretending not to listen in.  
"Hey Pepper, sorry if I woke you" "Sherry! Oh my gosh, what happened?? I looked for you, but Clint said you took off with LOKI?! Tell me he was joking.."  
"Well.."  
"Oh my gosh! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I mean, you do you. I guess he is a good guy now. What happened?? I want dirty details! Is he into feet?? I feel like he'd be that kind of guy.."  
"Eww, no, I don't think so.. I don't know. He's still with me so I can't talk, but I just wanted to let you know I was ok. Promise me you won't spread this?"  
"He is there with you now?!?! A one night stand that turned into a morning after date?? Good job, Sherry! OK, come over later and tell me EVERYTHING and I won't even tell Tony!"  
"Thanks, will do" and she hung up.

Loki was smirking at her and her face turned red.  
"Good job, my dear" he teased, putting his hand to her lower back and leading her on through the market. Sherry grabbed a few things for her breakfasts and dinners for the week. She ate lunch at the cafeteria at work since it was a perk of working for Stark Industries. Loki took the paper sack for her and carried it on the way back. It was the most domestic thing, a complete contrast to everything that had gone on this weekend. 

The whole time, Sherry felt others emotions, trying to ground herself back to reality. It was a warm, late summer day and everyone seemed happy and friendly. She cheered up a child that was crying in her stroller and calmed a worried woman that was running late along the way. Anyone that caught sight of her and Loki together would smile and Sherry could feel their good wishes through their emotions. People were shipping them and didn't have a clue that she was being held against her will. 

They made it back to Stark Tower without incident. She stopped at her door and took her groceries from Loki.  
"Ok, I am home safe. You can go now." she waited for him to come up with an excuse to stay.  
"I've charmed your room for protection, but I will return each night to ensure they remain in place. Until then, mon cheri." he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before he turned and strode down the hall. Sherry went inside and started putting her groceries away. He was coming back every night. She needed to set up her guest bed because he was not sharing hers tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay. I was having too much fun doing an outline for each chapter. I hope I can get this through Infinity War before Endgame comes out, but we'll see ;)


	11. For Once in My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry is starting to come around, maybe he isn't so bad..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags/warnings. This is a non-con fic, but I do not personally condone rape. I love reading bodice rippers, so that's kind of where I'm going with this. I'm not triggered by this kind of stuff, but I can see how it could be upsetting for others. Please don't read if you are dealing with any issues of your own. Thank you.

Loki strode off down the hallway. He didn't want to leave Sherry, but decided she deserved some time to process her new reality. Loki arrived at Thor's temporary room and knocked.

"Brother! We must return to Asgard soon. It is important to restore peace to the nine realms, will you join me?"

"I am still tending to some affairs.." Loki smiled coyly at his own innuendo.

"How much time do you have left? I will be visiting my Jane once more. I'd like us to arrive united, it will be better for you to face father"

"He is not my father." Loki replied angrily. "I may need more time here on Earth, I'm rather liking it here."

"Do not try to take over Earth again. This time you don't have the excuse of being under a spell" Thor said sternly.

"No, I have someone." he replied quietly.

"Really? You? You care about someone other than yourself?" Thor gave him a look of surprise and disbelief.

"I merely find her comely. Some aspects appeal to me."

"Who is she?" he was genuinely curious, his brother had never fallen for anyone in all their years, he always kept to himself and admired from afar.

"I don't think you've met her."

"Spit it out! Who is the lucky woman to wrangle the trickster himself?" he grasped his brother by the shoulders. Loki grimaced, Thor didn't know his own strength sometimes.

"Sherry."

"The Valkyrie-looking mortal that works downstairs? I don't doubt her appeal, but I didn't expect my brother to fall prey to a human"

"She is no simple mortal!" Loki spat out before he could control his expression, he almost forgot to keep Sherry's secret. Not that Thor would understand, but he couldn't break his promise to Sherry, he would lose their fragile relationship.

"You do love her! Now you understand how I feel about Jane. Does your Sherry know of your intentions?" Thor's smile was huge and his voice booming.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Now you'll never shut up."

"Sit, tell me of her."

"I'd rather not."

"Loki! How do you expect to woo her without help from your big brother?" he laughed and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Only because you never know when to stop. Sherry is attractive to me. I have great need of her."

"Ah, so it's a sex thing. Brother, she is too good for that. I won't allow you to turn her into a play thing. I met her last night and can tell she is a sweet girl. And I think her and Bruce have a thing. Or maybe Steve… You don't want to go up against the Hulk again, do you?"

"That isn't what I meant. Sherry is kind, but complex. She is perfect. I don't know why, but I need her. I've been following her for weeks, I took her last night and I still can't figure out what it is about her"

"You took her!! Where is she?! Loki!"

"She's fine! She's under my protection now."

"Brother, human women do not like their choices taken from them" Thor said, "And they never seem to listen anyway" he muttered to himself.

"I don't need your help. I have the situation under control. You run along and see to your woman and I'll join you in Asgard shortly" Loki told his brother, getting up and heading for the door. Thor grabbed his arm and brought him into an embrace.

"I am happy to have my brother back."

"Well try not to wear it out so soon, brother"

 

\---------------

 

After Loki left, Sherry decided to pay a visit to Pepper. She headed up and sat around with her, eating dinner and telling her a little bit of the truth, but leaving out the rape-y details. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Loki now. She told Pepper that she was uncomfortable with the loss of her virginity and she didn't press the matter or ask for sexual details.

"So, he stayed over AND went grocery shopping with you?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a one night stand. Honestly, I'm a little scared of him. He told me he's been trying to talk to me for months. I don't understand why.." she looked down at her hands.

"Because you're awesome. Why do you think Tony fell for me? I don't have powers, I'm not a socialite, and I'm a mega bitch to him" she laughed "Love doesn't make sense, it just happens."

"I don't think he loves me… At least I don't want him to. The crazy thing is, my powers don’t work on him. And he was able to hide his emotions from me. It was incredible.. I've never had that before. I even had a breakdown in front of him and he didn't feel it at all!" Sherry told her incredulously. Pepper's mouth dropped open.

"No way! You guys must belong to each other then! He's perfect for you! Well, in an opposites attract kind of way. Because he's evil and you're so sweet."

"Just please don't tell Tony. I don't want him to out me by locking up Loki or something like that"

"Fine. Just take care of yourself ok? I don't want you to get hurt." she patted Sherry's arm as she said this. She knew Pepper meant it and was worried about her.

"Thanks. And thanks for not judging me."

 

It was getting late and Sherry had work the next day, so she left for home. She got a wink from one of her employees in the hallway and quickened her pace, not ready to face the rumor mill yet. She opened her door to her quiet apartment and sighed with relief. She went to her room to change into her PJs, but stopped in the doorway.

"The point of protecting your residence is that you remain safely inside it." Loki said with a frown. He was sitting naked in her bed under the sheet. Cola was curled up at the foot of the bed sleeping soundly.

"I set up the guest bed for you, but I'd rather you go to your own apartment. I mean, if I promise to stay inside, that means you can leave at night, right?" Sherry said hopefully.

"Unfortunately, when I sleep, the enchantments fall away. I must stay close to you to protect you." he smiled and patted her side of the bed.

"In my bed? And do you have to be naked?" Sherry whined, feeling the trap close around her.

"Let me re-phrase, I must stay very close to you. And I don't sleep in garments." he indicated her spot on the bed again with a head tip and another, more exaggerated, pat to her side, accented with a tight grin.

 

Sherry rolled her eyes and went into her closet. She chose a pair of tight yoga leggings and a baggy, oversized t-shirt with a logo from her college. She remembered that he could make her clothes vanish again, but at least she had her own armor on for a second. She walked back into the bedroom and he was sitting in bed patiently.

"Ok, well, goodnight, I guess.." Sherry said feeling awkward as she got into her own bed. She turned off her bedside light and turned on her side away from Loki. She was never going to get to sleep. She had so much to do tomorrow to clean up all the complaints from the party. She was already mentally doing paperwork when she felt two arms snake up around her.

"Please don't. I don't want to hate you more than I do already." she said quietly. His hands didn't stop until he had them placed around her and arranged in a spooning embrace. What?? 

"You don't have to hate me." he said from behind her. She felt his hurt, he wanted her to like him?

"You could stop blackmailing me. And stop forcing yourself on me. I've had this happen before and it doesn't work on me." She felt his anger rising, with a hint of jealousy. He gripped her tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce forced me to work with him and live in his apartment for a while. He needed me for support, but took it too far. It was miserable. And then he even tried to claim he loved me, but I knew it was just my influencing ability. I don't do well in captivity." she grimaced.

"I don't either" he paused before continuing "I will make you more comfortable. The difference here is your power does not work on me, so you know my interest is sincere. Relax and sleep, Sherry. I will protect and cherish you because you are my dearest friend, not because I know your true potential."

 

Sherry felt his sincerity, he was being protective and trying to give her comfort. A little too late, buddy! But his muscled arms were enclosed around her, his chest up against her back. She felt his erection against her butt, but he wasn't making any moves to take care of it. His big body was wrapped around her, she'd never felt this small. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and his whole body was hard, but relaxed. It felt right. She'd cuddled with other men, even had some spend the night after fooling around, but she felt a different kind of bond with Loki.

"Go to sleep, mon cheri, or I will make you cum until you pass out" he whispered right into her ear. Sherry shut her eyes as tight as she could, but her body reacted by making her squirm just a tiny bit. Her clothes disappeared and Loki delivered on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sherry has to come around and see that Loki is a hottie and she is allowed to like sex.
> 
> I need some help on celebrity muse for Theo. I just need him to be tall. I was thinking Jason Momoa, but he might be a teensy bit too hot..


	12. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work and damage control for Sherry

Sherry woke naked and alone. She sighed in relief. Maybe Loki only needed her for a weekend and now he'd lost interest. She got up and started her morning routine in the quiet of her apartment suite. Today was going to suck. She decided to dress on the professional side to instill propriety. The coffee machine beeped and as she was grabbing her mug, she noticed two golden bangles. Loki. They were gorgeous and obviously handmade because of the hammered texture. She wondered where he got them, maybe they were from his home.

 

She immediately decided not to wear them. Firstly, they were unique enough to cause the office to confirm their relationship and she did not want anyone to know about what happened. Secondly, if this was some sort of payment for sex, she was going to throw them away, she was not going to be paid off like a whore. And lastly, she didn't know their significance, she had no idea if this was way for Loki to mark his territory or it could even be some form of marriage proposal. Nope, bare wrists today.

 

Thankfully, there was a lot of work to do. There were injuries from the party to claim and several relationship disclosures turned in. The most she got were looks from her coworkers and staff. She felt their suspicions and curiosity, but dampened anything that felt like it would turn into actual words said aloud. It felt wrong to constantly surveillance her friends, so she stopped using her power after lunch. She told her assistant, a surly older woman that loved Sherry like her own child, to take messages and not disturb her for the rest of the afternoon. A couple hours later, her guard was down while she was looking through some new potential medical plans when she heard an argument developing at her office's reception area. Sherry got up to resolve the situation.

 

"I just need to talk to her. C'mon, I'm Captain America"

"I don't care who you are. As I told you before, Miss Daniels is very busy this afternoon, " Mrs. Franklin said sternly. She could be a hard ass and that's exactly why Sherry hired her. Sherry had a hard time telling people no, but Aretha did not. It also helped that her name was the same as the famous singer known for her song 'Respect'.

 

"I can see you right now, Steve. Thank you, Mrs. Franklin." Sherry motioned for him to follow her back to her office. Aretha gave her a disapproving look, but winked before she returned to her work. Sherry offered Steve a seat and sat behind her desk, not sure what this could be about. He was radiating tension. She didn't think Captain America needed to discuss pay or medical benefits with her, but a girl could hope.

 

"Sherry, you're a nice girl and I don't.." he paused. He looked uncomfortable, but he felt somewhat angry and disappointed with her. Sherry bristled. Who did he think he was to come shame her? He didn't even know the circumstances or exactly what happened.

"Captain, I really think now is not the time to discuss personal matters. I am on the clock right now and I think it would be best for you to say what you need to after I leave my office for the day" Sherry spoke firmly and as professionally as she could, using his title rather than his name. He gaped at her, but felt inclined to continue.

"Sherry, I just wanted to make sure you're ok.. Loki. He's a bad guy. And you're a nice girl.. I just.. You're not the kind of girl to leave a party with a guy. I thought you had a boyfriend?" Sherry softened a tick. This was a man who grew up during WWII, he didn't know the true meaning of the word slut in this day and age. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, he was trying to check on her and this was the only way he knew how, by trying to protect her honor.

"I am a nice girl. Because I am nice, not because of my sexuality. I think you need to attend more of the HR meetings, because there is no 'type of girl' any more, Steve. You have no idea who I am. You didn't even know that I was dating two men at once. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine." Sherry explained calmly. He seemed confused now and a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to assume that you and him.. I just don't like that guy." He was determined to get his point across. He did not want Sherry to be with Loki.

"I'm not so sure about him either. But I don't think he will be a problem anymore, he backed off"  Steve relaxed, he felt like his mission was done.

 

They exchanged some small talk, but Steve was distracted and ready to go on to the next mission on his mental checklist. He left and Sherry was left to sort out her feelings again. Sherry had completely forgotten about Theo and Will. She felt guilty all over again about the loss of her virginity and Loki's possessive hold over her. She didn't feel right not telling them the truth, but what would they think about her sleeping with a stranger after dating them for months and holding out on them? Would they expect sex from her now that she wasn't a virgin? And Loki thought they were spies. Her stomach rolled at the thought of sex with either one of them and she knew that was a sign to go ahead and end her relationships. If she couldn't trust them, how far could their relationships actually go? She made arrangements to meet them both separately after work to break up.

 

Sherry finished her work and headed back up to her rooms to change out of her work clothes and have a glass of liquid courage before she broke up with two of the hottest guys she had ever known. Her life was so much better last week, this Loki tryst had really screwed up a lot of her plans. She got to her suite and poured a glass of wine to sip on. Her apartment was empty still and she felt a little lonely. So stupid. She didn't want Loki here, he was awful and way too pushy, not to mention her tormentor for the past couple days. She shook her head and changed clothes.

 

At the coffee shop, she met up with Theo. He smiled quietly when she arrived and she could feel his happiness rise. This was going to be super tough. Sherry smiled, but couldn't hide her anxiousness. His smile dropped and he went for her hands across the table.

"Is something wrong, sunshine?"

"I had a rough weekend, the party I blew you off for was not what I expected. Sorry about that by the way" she replied hesitantly. She really did feel bad, Theo was so nice to her and she could talk about almost anything with him. He never spoke much, but she could feel his emotions clearly. He shrugged and rubbed her hands. He didn't mind, he just wanted her to be happy. His understanding made her feel all the more guilty and she pulled her hands away from his. He frowned, but the waitress came by and served their drinks before he could say anything. They took a few sips in silence before Sherry began.

"I think we need to break up, Theo. I really like you, but I can't let you wait around forever on me." Sherry said sadly, avoiding his eyes. She could take his emotion, but not his face right now. Shock, then panic hit her like a wave.

"Sherry. I-" he choked out before she started tearing up herself.

"I'm so sorry" she said meekly as tears streamed down her face. He was absolutely heartbroken and it was riling her up too.

"Sherry. Look at me. Please. What happened? What changed?" he begged her. She looked up at him and saw that he was trying to control his face and emotion. He was trying to comfort her even though he was the one getting broken up with!

"I did somethin I'm so sorry. I can't talk about it right now, but.. I can't be with you. You deserve so much better."

"Sherry. I love you. No matter what. If you need some time to work out whatever is going on, I will give you space. But please don't tell me what I want or deserve. I want you and I will do anything to deserve you, sunshine"  Theo smiled sadly and looked away. He was trying to control his sadness and desire, he needed to get away to heal. This was the first time he'd said I love you and Sherry was shocked to find that he meant it. The emotion of him wanting to make her happy was there for a long time, but she just now realized that was his form of love in emotional form. Theo was not a spy.

"Thank you, Theo. You'll always be in my heart." She got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. At the same time, she threw some happiness and peace into his aura before heading out.

 

She still needed to break it off with Will and she was not looking forward to another profession of love or feeling a man's heart break again so soon. She'd never hurt anyone like that before.  Theo was always so nice and comforting and she'd just ripped his emotions to shreds without using her powers at all. He probably had grown so accustomed to her powers that he fancied he truly loved her, but it felt so powerful when she took herself away from him. Maybe he did truly love her and now she was throwing it away because Loki had deflowered her. Or maybe he was a spy and was trying to trick her into falling in love. Maybe Theo would even understand? But he would probably insist that she quit her job or file a report. She didn't want it publicly known that she was raped. No court would even believe her or understand between the magic aspect & mutant issue, the God vs human aspect, and especially not why she came each time he violated her. What a mess.

 

She arrived at the park, it was late and starting to get dark, but Will usually protected her while she was out and she had her handy dandy powers to hold off anyone too aggressive. Will wasn't there yet, so she had time to sit and think about what to tell him. After about 15 minutes, Will strode up, all cowboy boots and jeans looking like Crocodile Dundee in the big city. He was smiling big and his stature was relaxed.

 

Sherry got up so they could walk together. He immediately grabbed her hand and laced his fingers into hers. He didn't notice her sweaty palms or fidgeting. Will was always lackadaisical, his aura always peaceful and laid back. He never got upset or too happy either, always calm. The only time she'd ever felt strong emotions from him was when he felt her up.

 

"You sure know how to make a man jealous! I haven't seen you for nearly a week, girl!" he joked, but Sherry froze thinking he figured her out.

"Well, I want to talk to you about something.." Sherry started slowly.

"Shoot, just spit it out so I can kiss you by those trees over there like you like" he grinned suggestively. She was starting to get annoyed that he kept joking, it reminded her of Loki.

"This is serious, Will. I don't think we should make out anymore or see each other. I think we should break up." Sherry blurted out. They stopped walking, Will still gripped her hand.

"I don't think so, Sherry. I like what we have and I think you do too. Let's forget you said any of that and just enjoy each other like we have." Will said sternly. She felt panic rise inside him, but this was different than Theo's panic of losing her. He was starting to get annoyed. She slowly tried to get her hand back.

"No, I don't think you understand. I did something wrong and it wouldn't be right to go on. I'm sorry." Sherry said sadly and tried to take her hand back again with a little more force, but his grip was solid.

"What? You fucked the other fella? I don't care. Just give me a chance and I promise it'll be worth it" he said. Sherry wouldn't have been more shocked if he'd slapped her. He was mad now, not jealous mad, mad at her. This was bad.

"Excuse me? I think you're being inappropriate right now. We are over, now please let me leave." Sherry said, narrowing her eyes and pulling on her hand again. She sent out calming powers on him, but his anger disappeared before it even got there.

"I've known about the other guy, honey. It's alright, it's the 21st century, I can take the challenge. Are you still a virgin? I can show you much more, I promise you'll like it" he pleaded with her. Her face turned bright red.

"I think it's none of your business! No, Will, we are done, let go!" she shouted as she sent out a wave of fear to scare him away. His eyes got worried and he released her hand and backed away. Sherry turned and walked away. Will whimpered and asked her to come back, but she was not having it. He was a weirdo after all. He could be a spy, but she wasn't sure.

 

She got back to the tower emotionally exhausted. Breaking up with both of them in one night was a stupid decision, but at least she was alone now, no more drama. She looked forward to making a simple pasta and watching some TV with Cola. As she opened her door, she saw Loki standing there waiting for her. He had on full armor, even the dorky helmet with the horns. He was holding the bangles and did not look pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve is way out of his element. Will is a creep. Theo is a soft boi. Loki mad amd definitely not gone. Boys, boys, boys..
> 
> So I think Theo is going to be quasi modeled after Jessie Williams. Those dazzling blue eyes and being all sweet..


	13. Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry has a roller coaster of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape-y stuff. Again, this is kind of like a bodice-ripper. All of this is fantasy, yadda yadda, have fun u freaks.

"Before you start, does it help that I had a really shitty day and broke up with both of my boyfriends?" she tensed and braced for the scolding, but felt his joy skyrocket.

"You ended that farce with the boys?" he asked happily.

"I couldn't date them after this weekend. I didn't want to tell them the truth and I felt guilty.. It wasn't so we could be together, do you understand?"

"Oh I understand perfectly mon chéri" he smiled widely, removing his helmet. He advanced on her and she backed up into the counter. He put his hand on the counter on either side of her, closing her in.

"As happy as I am to find out that my pretty witch won't be kissing mortals anymore, there is still the matter of these charms that you failed to wear today. Why did you not accept my gift?" he asked, partially mad and partially hurt.

"I didn't know they were for me" Sherry cautioned a lie.

"That's one. You will wear these at all times, they are for your protection and will alert me if you are in danger" he stated sternly.

"Seriously, can't you just leave me be? I'm fine. The so-called spies are gone, the only people that know about my powers, besides you, I trust. Nothing bad can happen to me and you can be on your merry way to do whatever aliens do and I can live a happy, normal life" she whined.

"That's two. You will always be in danger for what you are. And as I said before, you are my dearest friend. I intend to stay a while." he said mockingly as he took her wrist and put the bangle on.

 

As he reached for her other wrist, Sherry started to struggle and tried to get out of his hold. For some reason, the bangles felt heavy as chains. She felt like he was making her a prisoner.

"That's three, mon chéri" he said with a ruthless smile. He captured her wrist with enough force to hold her still and slid the bangle on. Loki grabbed her around the waist and flipped her up onto his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, Goddamnit!!" she cursed as she kicked and squirmed in his hold.

In that instant, a sound slap landed on her ass. She yelped, she'd never been struck, let alone spanked in her life. She was always able to convince her mom not to using her gift. She was stunned and stopped moving.

"You've never been struck before have you? Such a petulant friend I have!" he chuckled to her as he started walking for the bedroom. He threw her on her back on the bed, immediately shucking off his armor and smirking down at her.

 

"Stop!" she shouted as she got her voice back. She tried to scoot back away from him.

"Ah-ah" Loki reprimanded as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She kicked out at him, but he was quick to deliver a smack to her pussy.

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sherry yelled at a high pitch, her hands flying down to cover the assaulted area.

"You are divine when you're angry! You cover your emotions so well in public, but it is only I that can make you feel. You still haven't realized that I have complete control over you. I always do love a good chase"

His eyes were alight, pupils blown. He was drunk on power and lust, his hips slowly humping the air,  his large, hard rod searching for a place to bury itself. Sherry felt pure fear and dread. She couldn't move, pinned by his gaze and suffocated by aggressive lust and possession. Loki raised the screen and Sherry stopped feeling his intentions, snapping her out of her deer in the headlights trance. Sherry kicked again and scrambled backwards, but Loki was on her. She didn't stand a chance against a god.

 

Sherry struggled and screamed, tears streaking down her face. Loki held her down and kissed and sucked and bit down on her neck, shoulders and breasts. He ignored her flailing hands pushing against him and slapping out. She landed a slap across his cheek that caught his attention. He smirked and grabbed her hands, tying them together with a magic produced leather cord and then attaching her to the headboard. She kicked and arched her back to unseat him, but it only caused him to tie her legs apart, leaving her bound and panting on the bed before him.

 

"I think that's four now? Maybe six for good measure?" Loki chuckled as he admired her straining body. He traced his fingers up her leg to her inner thigh. He lightly circled her clit, making her struggle and panic more. Right when her body started to respond, Loki stopped and peppered six quick slaps to her pussy and breasts.

"Please! You said we were friends! You're hurting me, I don't want this!" Sherry sobbed, trying to wiggle away from the pain he was inflicting. He didn't speak, but finished quickly without letting her feel his mind.

Loki pumped a single finger inside her, adding another when he felt her open up. He held his fingers up, glistening with her wetness.

"I think you do want this, mon chéri. I think your body knows what you need, your mind just won't follow." he spoke plainly and earnestly now, all the teasing dropped. "If you can't trust me, trust your pleasure."

 

Loki returned his fingers and pumped slowly, rotating them and curling them to pull pleasure from within. He whispered to her encouragingly as she whimpered and tried to get away from his methodical hands. He added his thumb to her clit, building her growing orgasm.

"Feel how you want to, my love. Let go of your control. Only I can give you the freedom to feel. You are mine." He whispered, moving down and replacing his thumb with his tongue.

The sensations were too much. His emotions were silent, she felt like she was alone inside her head. Only his words and actions echoing in her mind, causing her to focus on the physical touch: Her hands and legs restrained to allow full access to her body, his wet tongue flicking her clit wildly and his fingers pumping into her wet, tight pussy. She felt herself tip over the edge and moaned loudly as she came, bucking her hips into his face and shuddering. Loki moved up her body and replaced his fingers with his cock. He pumped into her, causing another orgasm to wash over her like a never-ending wave. Loki undid her legs with magic and Sherry wrapped them around his back, pulling him to her desperately. She opened her eyes to see Loki's boring into hers. His screen pulled away and she felt the strength of his emotion full-on, causing her to gasp and cum again, the release so intense tears sprung to her eyes. Loki joined her, throwing his head back and groaning deeply, filling her with seed.

 

They both breathed heavily for a minute before their eyes met. Loki released her hand bonds and she relaxed her arms above her head.

"You love me" Sherry blurted quietly, in awe. Loki tensed, but his voice was casual.

"I wouldn't go that far, darling, it was just an orgasm" he teased as he collapsed next to her. Sherry turned on her side, facing him.

"You do though… Why?"

"Sherry, you are mine. You confuse my feelings of possession for infatuation. Wishful thinking, perhaps?"

Sherry turned to her back again. Maybe he was right. She obviously had a lot of pent up emotion. He was rough, but tender. Passionate. Did he act like this with every one of his lovers? She was just being a clingy virgin. Angry with herself, she snapped back to reality.

"No! Get out!" she hissed. He laughed and pulled her squirming body to him, holding her and petting her hair. He turned off the lights and brought the covers around them without leaving his position.

"Don't ruin the moment, mon chéri. I am the best friend and fuck you will ever have. You'll come around" he mused, sounding sleepy.

Before Sherry could argue, she slipped into a heavy, sex induced slumber.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Over the next several weeks, Loki spent his time in Asgard or in Sherry's tight body. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he'd be gone only a few hours and feel his cock hardening to anything that reminded him of his pretty witch. Luckily, Loki knew how to make quick visits to Midgard to assuage his lust. It was so much fun, knowing Sherry was willing, but holding back from him. He would drop in at odd times to prove she was completely his.

 

On one particularly fun encounter, he'd bent her over her office desk while she tried to stay quiet so her secretary wouldn't hear. He'd left her with his seed and her slick sticking to her thighs under her skirt to remind her who she belonged to. He'd find her in the shower singing or running in the park, but he'd always make her come one way or another. She really needed to come to terms with her desire for him. Her empty rejections were getting fewer and further between.

 

Loki was also coming to terms with a distressing realization himself. He needed Sherry. What started as a fleeting lust and genuine interest was now full-blown obsession. He plotted ways to take her with him to Asgard. Maybe he could take her as his servant? He wondered if he could teach her to act Asgardian, but trashed the idea, knowing the All-Father would find out somehow or his oaf of an adopted brother would reveal his secret. Maybe none of it mattered since he wasn't truly Asgardian? Odin couldn't tell him what to do in his personal endeavors.

 

Loki made up his mind to take Sherry with him. He would provide a happy existence for her with easy chores, fucking, and opulence. He'd be able to protect her from humans and have her company any time he desired. A perfect mistress for a prince.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherry's life was turned upside down. Loki visited her every day at least once. Normally, he would fuck and flee, leaving her to clean herself up and get it together to carry on (once, he brought her to 3 orgasms in her office right before her presentation to the charity board. She knocked it out of the park, but that was because she was prepared for it and had powers, not because she came hard enough to forget all of her worries). But sometimes, she would come home to him drinking wine and petting Cola or he would stay after sex and cuddle until she fell asleep. During her period was the only time he left her untouched, only to double his efforts as soon as she was clear.

 

He was relentless. No matter how much she told him no or bared her claws at him, he kept at her. His kisses and touches and words were eroding her resolve to hate him. When men flirted with her, she never noticed what they were like, only how they compared to Loki. She was out of her mind. She would go see a shrink, but having the power to control emotions and feelings made it a moot point. She had to face the fact that she was dating Loki. And she was starting to actually like him.

 

In the middle of her show, she heard her door open and boots walking in. She paused the show to greet him. She knew it was Loki because he kept his screen up nearly all the time now. He was the only person she could truly let her guard down with.

"Hey, yeah come right on in, make yourself at home"

"We have much to discuss, but first, I wish to bury myself so deep in that tight quim of yours that I don't know where I end and you begin." he declared as he began removing clothing.

Sherry blushed deeply, but she couldn't deny the shocking words made her horny as fuck. She'd anticipated him coming and dressed in a sexy slip with matching thong underwear. Loki bent down to scoop her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. His shirt was gone, but his trousers still hugged his waist. He grinned down at her before catching her lips for a kiss.

"I missed you, mon chéri. And by the look of your choice of clothing, you missed me as well" he murmured as he set her down on the bed.

 

After disappearing the rest of his clothes, he pulled her slip up over her breasts. He licked the tip of each nipple, then sucking and biting each one. Sherry squirmed on the bed, arching her back and gasping, needing more. He slid her thong off her hips and down her legs, smiling at her like the devil himself. On his way back up, he swiped her clit a few times with his tongue, already feeling her wet and ready for him.

"Please" she gasped softly, not a rejection anymore, but an invitation.

Loki crawled up her body and lifted her legs to his shoulders, a new position for Sherry. She felt him push into her folds and bury himself deep enough to make her cry out from the suddenness.

"So tight… all mine" Loki ground out, breath hissing through his teeth like he was in pain. Her walls clenched around him, enjoying being so full and drawing him in more. He pushed again and butted against her cervix. Her toes curled as he drove into her, filling her, his pelvis hitting her bottom as he filled her to the root. Her breasts bounced, catching his attention, so he grabbed them, two big handfuls that allowed him more grip to sink into her.

 

She felt herself reaching for her orgasm, her eyes closing, mouth open, when he flipped onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She was speared on top of him, able to look down at his face through her curtain of hair. She sat there gazing at his beautiful eyes, not sure what to do.

 

"I want you to take your pleasure, mon chéri. Take it. Let it free." he said as he grabbed her hips and helped her move. For the first couple times, he bucked his hips up to help her rhythm, but after she felt her clit graze the skin of his pelvis, she knew exactly how to ride him. He alternated between pinching her nipples and grabbing her hips.

"Tell me who you belong to" he purred, twisting her nipple. She moaned, not able to form words or thoughts.

"You are mine!" he growled as he bucked up into her and pulled her hips down, impaling her as deep as he could go.

Sherry saw stars and screamed "Oh god!" as she convulsed on him, gripping and squeezing out every last drop of his cum. She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavy and shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He rubbed her back and nuzzled her hair.

 

"I told you I was a god" he murmured through a smile. She grinned in spite of herself.

"Then I am a goddess, because I did all the work that time" she teased.

"Just because you take cock so well doesn't give you a reason to get cocky. Where is my innocent Sherry? I seem to find a harlot in her place." he teased back, a twinkle in his eye.

She leaned up to look him in the face.

"I am what you made me to be." Sherry stated, studying his flawless face. They shared a moment quietly looking at each other. He still hadn't lifted his screen, but Sherry liked not knowing what he would say or do next. Everyone was so predictable with their emotions on display. It was fun having to guess like normal people.

 

"You will come with me. To Asgard." he stated as a command.

"Right now? For a visit?" Sherry asked, confused.

"I want you with me while I bring peace to the nine realms with Thor. I won't have time to travel back and forth, so you must come with me. I made arrangements for you to accompany me tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? I have work tomorrow." Sherry interrupted "And I thought humans couldn't go to Asgard?"

"You quit your job today. I made all the arrangements necessary, you will come with me in the morning and I will introduce you as my maid. I'm not technically Asgardian, so it doesn't matter what race you are. I will provide you anything you require, just say the word."

"I quit my job?? Your maid?!" Sherry sputtered.

"Yes, I took your form and told them you were visiting a friend-"

"Took my form?!?! How dare you quit my job?! I love that job!" Sherry was on the verge of shrieking, sitting up fully now and backing off Loki's chest. His lips drew tight and he scowled at her.

"You should be grateful. Your life here is miserable. You live alone with a cat that's too small to ride or protect you. You had spies as courters. You work for people that try to control you and don't understand you… _I_ understand you. You should be with me, not wasting your life and your potential here." he spoke slowly and angrily.

"You obviously don't understand a thing about me! I like helping others. I can't go to another realm. My mom and brother live in this one and I can't leave them. I love Earth. And I don't know a thing about you! I just found out you aren't Asgardian! What even are you?" Sherry was rushing her panicked words, on the verge of tears.

 

Loki's appearance tinted blue and got bluer and still bluer like Violet in Willy Wonka. Raised bumps forming symbols appeared on his skin and his eyes turned dark red. He looked completely alien, hardly the pale man she knew.

"Happy?! I'm an Ice Giant, a Jotunn!" he snarled. She sat in silence, shocked at his outburst and appearance. He turned back to his cloaked form and added clothes. Loki got up from the bed.

"Where are you going? I'm sorry I got upset, but -" Sherry reached for his arm, but he pulled away from her and scowled down at her.

"I was only using you. You have the power to stop the Hulk and I thought I could use you for a greater purpose, but I see now that you are just another weak human." his voice was cold and he spat the last word out like a curse. Sherry shriveled and he magicked right out of her room. And right out of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Thanks for reading if you're still out there. I make no promises for updating anything on any kind of timeline.


	14. Where Did Our Love Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry tries to move on.

"You're not very good at this" Maria teased, holding Sherry in a choke hold before releasing her to sprawl out on the mat.

"Well… I don't… have.. years of.. training like somebody" Sherry huffed, getting up.

"I definitely see why you set this up. You guys are sitting ducks" Maria commented, gesturing to the rest of Sherry's staff getting the shit kicked out of them by SHIELD agents.

"Yeah, we're great with numbers and office stuff, not so much ninja work. Thanks for volun-tolding your underlings to train us some basics. Working for Stark Enterprises puts us at a larger risk for dealing with terrorist organizations"

"And helps when you want to beat the hell out of a bad ex" Maria smirked at Sherry's blush.

"There's nothing going on, I haven't seen him in months or even heard any news about him. And I'm seeing Theo now, this is purely for professional preparedness"  she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right, Theo is nice. Have you slept with him yet?" Hill asked bluntly.

"N-! None of your business!!" Sherry hissed, she tried to smack Maria's arm in outrage, but she was quickly pinned with her arm behind her back and face to the floor, held down by Maria. An odd feeling escaped Maria, like she was disappointed instead of teasing. Maybe she was worried Sherry would dump Theo and find another bad boy or get hurt?

"Whoops, sorry. Reflexes!" Maria chuckled despite her weird emotions and let Sherry up.

"No, sorry. You're my friend, it is your business. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to have sex again.. I mean I've only had one partner. I'm not a virgin so I can't be prude, but I don't want to have casual sex with just anyone. I mean he hasn't pressured me, but I feel like we should be there?" Sherry admitted.

"Well I don't think anyone thinks you are a slut by any means" Maria said on a laugh, but changed tone when she saw Sherry droop "You don't have to have full-on penis-in-vagina sex right now, but maybe you could fool around with him and work up to it. Maybe you'll like it and realize he's the best partner for you?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fuck Valentine's Day. The offices were filled with flowers, workplace romances were springing up between all the desperate singles, and there was a big snow storm about to hit. Sherry sent her staff home early to beat the wrecks and traffic and so they could celebrate their romantic planned weekends a little early. Sherry should be excited, she had a hot boyfriend that was probably making super sweet plans to surprise her, but she was dreading all of it.

 

Firstly, Will, her cowboy ex, would not leave her alone. Immediately after Loki left, he'd made aggressive moves on her. He'd leave creepy notes on her door or stop her during her runs in the park just to get her attention. Sherry started learning self defense solely because of his advances. After Sherry had Banner escort him out of the building two months ago, he'd suddenly stopped, only to turn his attention to Sherry's apprentice clerk, Alyssa. She thought his notes were romantic, but she just gave Will a foothold to hang around Sherry's office and get invited to after-hours socials. On Valentine's day, Alyssa had been thrilled to death that Will had covered the office floor with rose petals. She didn't know those petals and two dozen red roses also graced the doorway of one Miss Sherry Daniels.

 

Secondly, her and Theo had been together for nearly 4 months now. He'd kept contact with her while she was with Loki, as a friend. After healing a little after Loki broke up with her, Sherry went out with her co-workers to drink and dance her troubles away, only to run into Theo at the fourth bar they stopped in. The first three bars had turned into depressed dark holes as soon as Sherry walked in with her powers, but when she saw Theo, she lit up to see her old flame. He'd been so happy to see her. He never spoke much, but they both got drunk and giggly until Sherry boldly asked him to go home with her. They carried each other the whole walk home, only to pass out on her couch with all their clothes on. They'd been casually dating since and a romantic Valentine's weekend was the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the next level, but Sherry wasn't ready to have sex again.

 

Both problems were coming to a head and all she wanted was to go home. Christmas with her family had been perfect. She told her younger brother everything, almost too much. He was shocked that her and Loki hooked up, but quickly launched into how cool his powers were. Her mom was convinced that Sherry should be with Thor instead, she obviously had the hots for blondes and wasn't that 'Logi guy' the bad one? Her stepfather just wanted five minutes alone with the guy that made Sherry cry, but he was happy that it pushed her to come home and stay for a good two weeks.

 

Her family was so normal. She wished she could just marry Theo, settle down, and have kids here in Colorado Springs and carry on a normal life, but her heart wasn't in it. She'd made friends with the Avengers and was still hung up on Loki. The sex had been absolutely amazing, but she'd also had a taste of the unpredictable. It was such a relief to be around Loki and not worry about her powers or know what he was feeling or about to do. He was so wild and dominating. He didn't love her though. But it gave her hope that someone out there might be able to withstand her ability, maybe another mutant. There was no way Loki was the only man in the universe that could block her.

 

She received a text from Theo telling her to pack a bag and be ready in an hour. It was somewhat abrupt, no frilly romantic stuff. He hardly spoke anyway, so Sherry figured it was normal or he was nervous. She started packing a bag with everything from sweaters to swimsuits, she had no idea where he would whisk her off to and erred on the over-prepared side. She added some lingerie hoping she would be more eager to jump Theo's bones in a romantic setting. She took care of Cola so he could last a weekend without her. Before she could finish packing, she heard her door burst open along with a voice she hadn't heard in months.

 

"Sherry!?" Loki yelled, his voice in a panic, running around her apartment searching for her.

"What?! No!" Sherry yelled as she tried to grab her phone or a weapon, terrified of what he intended to do. Loki ran to her doorway, his hair wild and clothes rumpled. His eyes were full of fear and Sherry felt all of his emotions hike her outrage into straight panic. He was scared and overjoyed at the same time.

"Come with me, NOW!" he ordered, reaching toward her with urgency.

"No! What's going on? What's wrong?" Sherry backed away from him, he looked deranged. His face was gaunt and he looked like he hadn't slept well in days.

"They're coming for you. You have to leave with me, NOW. Grab those things and the damned cat, hurry." Loki was talking quickly and sternly, already turning for the front door and unsheathing his blades. Sherry sprung into action, grabbing the smallest bag she intended to be a carry-on and shoving Cola into the top opening of the bag.

 

Hurrying to the living room to follow Loki, she heard her front door broken down, she immediately dropped to a crouch behind a wall next to the door

"Where's the mutant?" she heard in a rough, Russian accent.

"Funny, she was just here, you must have missed her" Loki said casually, but Sherry felt his rage and it was not casual or funny.

 

Sherry winced as she heard the fight start and felt the men's hate dissolve into fear before they passed out or died at Loki's hand. She began crying for them, sitting on the floor of her bedroom holding her ears closed. She opened her eyes when he touched her shoulders and wiped her tears away.

"Sherry, they'll send more. Let's go" he said calmly, trying to be cold. He'd raised his screen to protect her from his raging emotions.

"I can't move" Sherry sobbed quietly. Her brain wasn't catching up to the shock of seeing Loki again and paralyzed from her first brush with danger.

 

Loki placed her bag with Cola in her lap and picked them all up in his arms, cradling Sherry to his chest. He carried her through her living room where she saw three men in tactical gear on the floor.

"The blonde must have taken your rejection personally?" Loki gestured to the pile of unconscious bodies. Sherry looked at them blankly until she recognized one of them as Will. Her stomach turned and she buried her face into Loki's chest, pulling her bag and Cola closer to her breast. He walked her out the doorway and out to the floor's balcony. He quickly approached the edge and stepped off. Sherry felt them falling and screamed into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Oh lawd he comin'


	15. Gimme Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry was swept off her feet, but now she has to land on them.

Loki landed on his feet with Sherry clutching at him for dear life. When she opened her eyes, she saw her parents' neighborhood.

"I looked at your files a long time ago and found your emergency contact. I think being hunted down by double agents qualifies as an emergency" Loki said softly.

"Will they find me here?" Sherry worriedly asked.

"No, I cloaked the area before I retrieved you."

"Why?" she croaked on a sob. He looked up from her, taking in a deep breath through his nose, searching for words, but saying nothing. Cola started meowing and squirming, drawing both of their attentions.

"I think I can stand now." He let her down, but kept his arm around her shoulders to ward off some of the cold.

 

They walked up to her childhood home's front door and knocked. Her brother Mick, answered the door and his jaw dropped upon seeing his sister and a literal god. He noticed she looked like she was about to cry.

"Holy shit! What happened?" he said quickly, pulling her inside and into a hug, letting Loki follow them into the foyer and shut the door.

"Are mom and dad here? It's you-know-what related" Sherry said as she looked around, figuring her parents weren't there, but just making sure.

"No, they took off for a disgusting romantic weekend at the lake. Why is Loki here? Oh 'hey' by the way! And how did you get here so fast?" He rapid fired questions to them both. Cola jumped down from her arms and escaped off to her bedroom closet.

"Calm down, you're getting my adrenaline going again. Loki, this is my brother, Mick. He knows about me being a mutant and about my work, but my parents do not." Sherry introduced them as she made her way to the couch. Loki sat next to her. He never took his eyes off her, he was so relieved he made it in time.

"I can explain to you both and save time," Loki began "SHIELD has been compromised by Hydra, they are a syndicate formed during your world's great wars by your country's enemies. It seems SHIELD knew of your mutant status, making Hydra aware as well. Sherry, you were targeted for your ability," he paused, his face contorted with rage "I should have killed all of them."

"So that means Will really is a spy? And.. Oh no! Theo was coming!" Sherry went to dig her phone out of her bag to call him before he ran into the unconscious killing machines at her doorstep. Loki stopped her arm.

"Theo knows by now that I got to you first.. Will is with Hydra, but I'm not sure if Theo is with SHIELD or Hydra or if they are one in the same.." Loki told her cautiously. Sherry froze and thought back to all the times she was with both of them.

"Shit. I've got to go to another room, you're making me panic and you need to process this first. I'm sorry Sher, I'll see if anything is up on the internet yet and do some damage control if I can" Mick said as he got up to leave. He nodded at Loki, glad there was someone to comfort his sister.

 

Sherry barely registered what was going on around her. Flashes of comments made by Theo over the past few months came to her mind. She was so blind, stupid. She didn't realize she was pacing until Loki lightly touched her shoulder.

 

"Sherry -" Loki started, trying to bring her back to reality. She spun around to face him.

"How did you know?" she hurled at him through the beginnings of tears "Why would you save me?"

"They were coming to take you. I couldn't let them. They would have done... I couldn't allow it" he stated quietly, his body tense and nearly shaking. He grabbed her upper arms tightly and looked down into her eyes with intensity.

"You are MINE" he stated firmly in a calm, even tone.

"No, I'm not" Sherry gritted back, just as firm. Loki tightened his grip, nearly painful.

"So that's what this is about? Controlling me?! My powers are no good to you if I'm dead, right? You left! I haven't seen or heard from you in months. I'm thankful you saved me today, but that doesn't make me yours.  I've moved on and-" Loki cut in before she could finish.

"Why haven't you had sex with that mortal Theo then?" he questioned bluntly, trying to hurt her.

"How-? That's none of your business!" she blundered out, trying to wiggle from his grasp.

 

"Everything about you is my business!" he yelled in her face, continuing on a rant "I don't know why I'm drawn to you. By all accounts, I shouldn't be. You're Midgardian, you're stubborn, you're good. How did I know you needed saving?! Because I couldn't stay away! I feel like I've gone mad! I watch you all the time, wondering why I could be this enraptured by such a tame, timid human! You have no-"

 

Sherry stopped him by kissing him hard and wrapping her arms around his neck. During his tirade, Loki had inadvertently let his emotional guard down and Sherry felt and understood his feelings at full blast. He loved her. Not for her powers and not just a little crush. His emotions were like a rainbow ranging a full spectrum from fear of losing her, angry that anyone had touched her, happy to have her eyes and her fire again, mournful of their time lost from one another, hopeful that she would accept him. Every emotion he was feeling right now was about her. When he said she was his, he meant she was his everything.

 

After the tiniest fraction of a second of shock, Loki grabbed her to him and responded to her kiss ferociously. He grabbed her ass and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around him, locking herself to his frame. His tongue glided into her mouth, teasing her with short flicks. He carried her down the hall to her bedroom and slammed the door with his boot. He used his illusions to sound-proof the room. He couldn't even make it to the bed, pushing her against the angled wall opposite the doorframe. Their clothes vanished as the back of her head thudded the wall, trapping her between two hard surfaces.

 

His lust was overpowering, but instead of turning her off like it normally did, it only added to her growing arousal, skyrocketing her from turned on to soaking wet and whimpering for his dick. He plunged into her, filling her mouth and pussy to the brim with himself. Sherry cried out with pleasure-pain, her body having forgotten what it felt like to be so full and complete during her months of celibacy. Loki pulled out and let go of her mouth, making her whine, but grabbed her hips and hoisted her over his head as he got to his knees.

 

She ended up with her legs hanging over his shoulders, her back arched against the wall and his tongue filling her. She gasped his name, gripping his hair with one hand and reaching up against the wall with the other. He ate at her like a starved man, switching between writhing his tongue inside her like an eel and rolling over her clit. She ached to be filled, so close to her release, her pussy clenching for something substantial to peak her bliss. One of his hands left her hips and she felt two fingers slide into her and set a heady rhythm. She arched even more, both her arms going above her head and her neck craning back, looking up at the ceiling. She was so close, her pussy fluttering on his fingers, when she felt both her nipples being pinched and twisted. She came on a silent scream, her vision blackened as she felt the wave crash against her.

 

She felt Loki take her to the floor and shove into her. He pumped into her with so much force, her eyes flew open. He was on his knees, gripping her hips to meet his solid thrusts. His hair was wild like she saw earlier that day, but his eyes were flashing with desire instead of rage. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she saw all his muscles bunch up with each thrust. His thoughts and her view had her white-knuckle gripping his wrists at her hips as another orgasm caused her to close her eyes and throw her head back, this time emitting a loud moan. She heard him yell with her and pulse inside of her, both of them twitching in their release.

 

Sherry laid on her back on the carpeted floors of her old bedroom with a genuine smile on her face. She closed her eyes and idly stroked Loki's hand still attached to her hip. Loki didn't move, still inside her. She remained for a moment until she felt their combined cum starting dripping out. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her with an uncertain expression. His emotional guard snapped shut.

 

"You're smiling" he stated bluntly. Her smile widened.

"Yes" she replied.

"You never give me your smiles" he added. She kept her smile and closed her eyes again.

"That was amazing. Thank you," she sighed "I'm so tired. I know you've been carrying me around a lot, could you keep the trend and carry me to bed?"

"You think a prince of Asgard would stoop so low as to carry a peasant Midgardian to her bed? I'm a god, mon cheri, not a valet," he teased playfully as he unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and protested playfully as he plopped her on the bed. She grew serious for a moment.

 

"Are you staying here?" she cautioned, hoping she wouldn't break the fragile thing they had going.

"No, I'm going back to see what is going on. I'll be here when you wake. Your brother has been conversing with my double for about 5 minutes now about something called an 'internet conspiracy'. He didn't hear our tryst" Loki smirked at her and rose to leave, but instead reached into her bag and pulled out her bangles. He held them up to her with a playful smile.

"Moved on, you said?"

"You said they would protect me, so I kept them," she said defensively, but still blushing.

"I can tell when you're lying, remember mon cheri?"

"I remember," she admitted sheepishly as she accepted the bangles and slipped them on her wrist. She noticed that the two bangles had increased to four, two for each arm. He kissed the tops of her hands and left.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherry slept for a few hours, but woke around 2 am. She put on some of her pajamas, her step dad's old over-sized sweatshirt and a pair of boxers from her old frisky days of panty/boxer raids at summer camp. She padded to the kitchen and heard her brother talking from his room so she knocked. She felt him panic, but answer the door.

 

"Uh, hey Sher, you slept a long time," he stumbled and closed his door behind him.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nobody. Somebody online, computer stuff y'know"

She felt him out.

"You're hiding something.. are you ok? You can tell me anything. You already know waaaay too much about the Avengers, the realms, SHIELD, and me for your own good," Sherry said teasingly to lighten the mood. He relaxed visibly, ashamed that he had kept something from his sister for so long.

 

Sher and him were always close, despite being only half blood related and eight years apart. His dad adopted Sherry when he married their mother and was thankful to have just them, but he was over the moon to add Mick soon after their wedding. Their parents never showed favoritism and set the perfect example for a happy family. Sherry loved her little brother and he was heartbroken when she left for college when he was 10, but she visited as often as she could and still made it to every one of his weekend hockey games. Now he was 18 and about to start college himself. He'd applied to some local colleges, but he hadn't told his parents or Sherry what his plan was. Better now than later.

 

"I need to show you something. Don't freak out, ok?" Mick cautioned, opening the door behind him and leading his sister inside.

"It's not gross, right? No girlfriends in here trying to find their clothes, right?" Sherry crept in carefully, averting her eyes.

"No! Be serious! Just… just watch for a second. Quietly!" he said annoyed. He sat behind his desk and motioned for her to come around to see the screens. She stood behind him and looked at his desktop screen. After a second, it immediately came to life. The screen flashed with opening tabs, command prompts, live video feeds, locators, and finally live video feed of them sitting at the computer. Sherry looked at his hands, but they were folded in his lap.

 

"What does this mean? Did you create a program? Where's the camera on your computer? I don't see one..?" Sherry was confused. She knew he was a computer wiz and would probably work at NASA or SHIELD or create the next iPhone or something, but this was something completely different.

"No.. I can kind of.. talk.. to computers…" he paused "I'm a mutant. It's called a technopath, kinda like you being an empath, but with technology." Sherry smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell?!! When did you find out?! And you didn't tell me?!" she scolded as she pelted him with light slaps.

"Ow! Jesus! Sorry! I don't know!" he whined. She stopped hitting him and felt his relief.

"See! Now you don't feel guilty! Why would you keep this away from me? How long have you known?"

"I don't know! I guess it started around 13, puberty, same as you. But you know how strict mom and dad were about us and computers and phones and stuff. So I didn't really get into it until I started playing video games and beating everyone on the block. Then, the TV started playing whatever I wanted to watch," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry you went through that alone. Is this how you knew so much? Why you knew about the mutant concentration camps?"

 

"Yeah. I was worried about both of us. I found out about them after hacking into something at the pentagon with no computer knowledge whatsoever. It's when I found out what I was and all the files on both of us. I thought I deleted them all and wiped any record of us being 'gifted', but I guess I didn't look deep enough into SHIELD or they keep some files offline"

"Wow. I need a drink," Sherry sighed, "C'mon, you can have one too since you're going to tell me everything you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Mick is inspired by Noah Centineo. I couldn't find a Marvel mutant that I liked enough so he is original for the most part.
> 
> Oh and sorry for editing this on the fly. I'm working on the next chapter and keep coming back to tweak.


	16. The Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist you NEVER saw coming. Amid a bunch of family fluff.

Sherry made a batch of hot toddies and joined her brother on the couch in the living room, handing him a half-strength mug. It was still too early for any light, but they were both up and needed to catch up about Mick's mutant abilities.

"So instead of little brother, you're Big Brother?" Sherry started.

"God, you have such dad humor. Sherry's Cola? I mean, how lame are you?" Mick scoffed. Sherry smacked his arm.

"Well, welcome to the mutant club, cheers!" Sherry teased. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

 

"So I guess it's mom that has the X gene instead of your bio-dad like we thought. I didn't find any files on your father, he was listed as John Doe. And it didn't say anything about mom being a full-blown mutant. Do you think she has powers like us?" Mick mused.

"I can't think of anything she does that's better than anyone.. unless it’s just being generally liked, kinda like my powers started off," Sherry answered, "I have so much to ask you, but I don't even know where to start. Why did you keep this from me for so long?"

"I don't know.. I was scared I guess. I thought if I didn't tell anyone, it would go away. Then I thought I was just crazy and pretending to be like you, like my imagination was making it all up and I was just really good with computers. By the time I came to terms with it, the New York incident happened and you got hurt. Then the Hulk had you and was using your powers and it made me even more hesitant to reveal my powers. I'm sorry. I should've known I could trust you," he said avoiding her eyes.

 

"Well now I know. It'll be ok, we have each other at least," they sat for a minute sipping their drinks before she changed subjects to something more hopeful, "Mom said you got into a bunch of colleges and they've been calling the house nonstop. You know you could move in with me next year if you choose Columbia, right?" Sherry offered, hopeful.

"Holy shit! I could live in Avengers Tower?! FUCK YES!!" he bounced up excitedly.

"You'll be living there WITH me. Only if you can live off campus the first year. AND no parties, probably no visitors," she nagged, trying to burst his bubble.

"Whatever! Black Widow lives there! She's so hot… Do you talk to her at all?"

"No! She's like fifteen years older than you! And I've seen her break some guy's arm for annoying her."

"Incredible," he whispered in awe. Sherry rolled her eyes.

 

Loki came through the front door with his mouth in a grim line. Sherry rose hurriedly for no particular reason except that he was there in the flesh. She wasn't used to him being back in her life after such a long absence. Her brother's joy ticked up and she turned to make a face at him.

 

"Hey Loki! It's worse than they thought isn't it?" Mick asked haughtily.

"Yes. I've been told to lie low and not claim any allegiances. I made no promises, but I plan to protect what belongs to me," he said as he looked pointedly into Sherry's eyes.

"Thought so. I'll be in my room, gotta take care of a few things. By the way, I called mom to tell them to come home. Figured it'd be safer for them since Loki cloaked the house and all," Mick said jovially as he hopped up towards his computer.

"Mom and Dad are on there way?!" Sherry groaned after him.

"They could be used against you, mon cheri," Loki warned her, but still managed to tease her, "I make quite the impression on parents." He smiled devilishly. She scowled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Sherry jumped awake as she heard the door from the garage thrown open so forcefully that a canvas fell off the wall.

"Siggy?! Mick?!?! Where are my babies?!" her mom burst in, looking like she had cried nearly the whole drive home from the cabin.

"Mom! It's ok! What did Mick tell you?!" Sherry shot off the couch from where she had apparently fallen asleep on Loki's lap earlier and nearly toppled her small mother over with an embrace. Her dad wasn't far behind her, carrying their bags and looking calm as ever, obviously he had not gotten as worked up as their mother. Mick came skittering down the hallway.

"I just told her you were home and they should come back" Mick said, confused while he watched his mother try to hold back sobs and petting her daughter's hair like she hadn't seen her in years instead of a few weeks.

 

"Your mother got worked up during the drive. I told her it was fine," their dad said, passively, "Hey Sherry Baby, glad to have you home again" he smiled as he pried his wife off their daughter so he could kiss her on the cheek and hug her himself.

"She only comes home when things are bad!" she pouted at her husband before going back to smoothing Sherry's hair and looking her up and down for possible injury.

"Um... And who is this?" their dad said, immediately going on the defense, puffing up as best he could to literally a God of Asgard.

 

Before Sherry could even say anything, Loki offered his hand out and shook John Daniels' hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson, I'm Sherry's boyfriend. I wanted to meet her family and surprised her with a visit for Valentine's day. I apologize for bringing your own romantic weekend to a close so abruptly, had I know you had plans, I would have called in advance," he turned to her mother, "I know how much Sherry values her family" he added for good measure as he KISSED her mother's hand in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Daniels," he smiled politely.

 

Sherry's jaw dropped, too blustered to even make a noise. Her boyfriend?! Loki made a look at her to school her incredulous face. She felt the room, there was no way they would buy this half-baked scheme.

"Oh! You're Loki! You guys got back together?", her mom said, both parents looked to Sherry for confirmation. Sherry's face burned red.

"Uh yeah, we just.. reconnected I guess"

"I have been quite a boor in the past, but I aim to make it up to her" Loki feigned a humble smile.

 

"Well the heart wants what it wants, doesn't it John," her mom winked at John and wrapped an arm around Sherry's waist, leading her to the kitchen, "Let's make these men some food. It'll be a wonder if we can scrap together anything to eat in this house!" Sherry scowled over her shoulder at a Loki beaming with victory.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner was the most awkward thing Sherry has ever had to endure. Her mom asked so many questions that were way too personal about Loki, his family, his attack on New York, and subsequent turn to 'the good guys'. Mick listened and asked every question in the book about his powers. Her dad was the only one on her side, that kept quiet and aloof from the man that made his daughter cry not two months earlier.

 

Loki spoke eloquently and freely to her mother all the while keeping the façade that they had met amiably and were in a happy relationship. He casually stroked her hand or rubbed her back when he spoke about her. Sherry was completely dumbfounded by this whole act. What was he getting out of this? What was his angle?

 

After Mick retreated to his room, John began doing the dishes since the women cooked, and the rest lounged on couches with their drinks and spoke casually.

"Annie, that was a wonderful dinner, I appreciate your hospitality," Loki complimented her mother.

"Oh, well, it's Siggy's favorite! And she made everything except the dolmas," Annie preened.

"Sherry has many nicknames, but I've never heard her referred to 'Siggy' before?" Loki inquired.

Sherry winced slightly, but her mother continued, already a bit tipsy from drinking wine since they began cooking.

"Oh, I just slip into it sometimes. She was named Sigyn by her biological father, but we changed her name to Sherry when John legally adopted her. I was only 18 and I loved her father so very much, I would have done anything for him, including giving her such a strange name. But then he left us all alone. I married John right around the time she started school. Neither of us wanted her to get made fun of, so we decided to have her named changed. John and I chose our song, "Sherry" by The Four Seasons, to name her since we wanted to make sure WE were a family built on REAL love," she finished as John came in and squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

 

Sherry didn't look at Loki, but sipped from her wine glass. She wasn't nearly drunk enough for this family gossip session. She didn't remember her biological father and never asked questions about him. John was her real dad, that man had left her and her teenaged mother to fend for themselves. But of course, Loki pressed further, obviously intrigued by this new information.

 

"Sigyn," he murmured, "I've never heard such a name for a Midgardian?"

"A what?"

"Midgardian. It's a human, mom, like an Earthling. Remember? Loki is Thor's brother, they're Asgardians.. or something," Sherry reminded her mother. John suppressed a chuckle, he always thought Ass-guardians sounded funny as hell.

"Oh right! Well he had an odd name as well.. Amor. I mean not much stranger than mine, Anima. I didn't think much of the name, I'm Greek and Sigyn sounded so.. Nordic," she wrinkled her nose and made a face, "But then I got tricked into Mickolah by this one! I was thinking of my great uncle Nickolah! You and your Mick Jagger!" she accused John with a scoff and playful slap.

 

"What was this man's last name?" Loki asked, digging deeper, and making her uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter. He's not my father," Sherry said bluntly, annoyed with where this conversation was going.

"Honey, he's just trying to get to know you," her father interjected calmly. Her father of all people, the only one that was on her side. Or so she thought.

 

"His last name was.. oh gosh it was years ago. I'm embarrassed to say I don't remember. I feel like the whole time I was with him I was so mesmerized. It was like being in a fog. It took me a long time for that spell to break. I searched for him for a long time, filed police reports, hired a PI. He just vanished. People probably would have thought I was crazy, except I had the proof of Siggy. She came out with his dazzling blue eyes and hair that was more auburn than brown. She also grew so tall!! But everything else is from me," she happily gazed at her daughter, radiating her love and pride. It made Sherry feel better. Even John swelled with love. But Loki just sat there in thought, not touching or looking at her. Maybe her being a bastard was off-putting to Loki. Maybe it was even worse of a sin in Asgardian culture.

 

"Let's get to sleep, your mother is drunk," John teased, lifting his wife up by the hand and earning him a scowl, "Loki, it was nice meeting you. Please make yourself at home, but not in my daughter's bedroom until you're married," he said lightly, but fully meaning it.

Sherry blushed and shooed them back to their room "OK! Good night!"

 

Loki grinned at her until they were out of earshot.

"You don't expect me to sleep out here alone all night. Who will ever protect my sweet Siggy?" he said playfully, advancing on her.

"Don’t!" Sherry hissed with wide eyes, "I am NOT getting caught in bed with you at my parents' house!"

She scooted around him and went to the linen closet to grab some fresh sheets for the pull-out couch. He followed her sliding his hands over her hips and kissing the side of her neck. She batted him away.

"Cut it out!" she huffed, taking the sheets to the couch and making the bed.

 

Once she was done, he reclined on top of the sheets, looking at her seductively. Arms came around behind her.

"We won't get caught," he whispered into her ear. His projection on the bed smirked and laid his head back as if to sleep while the real Loki, pulled her backwards into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. It's been a while. no ragrats. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Bet u didn't see this coming ;)


	17. Can't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry loves Loki. Mick ruins everything.

"You are so bad!" Sherry scolded quietly, but her lips formed a sly smile. His hands roamed her body, grabbing and pinching here and there.

"I haven't decided whether I am good or bad yet, Siggy" he teased against her ear. He sucked her earlobe and hummed, causing her to close her eyes in pleasure, leaning back into his embrace. He walked her to the bed and turned her around, pushing her lightly onto her back on the bed.

 

She looked up at him as he removed his shirt slowly, unbuttoning the green dress shirt he had on. He wasted no time in magicking her clothes off, wanting to see her. All of her. All of his. All safe.

 

"So you like that nickname, huh?" Sherry asked sheepishly, looking for his approval. She wasn't nervous about him caring that she was a bastard anymore since he seemed to pick up on her old name so quickly.

 

"I like the name Sigyn," he grumbled, impatient with talk and getting to his knees on the floor "but I love this pussy" he groaned before licking a slow stripe from her opening to her clit. Sherry stopped talking and started gasping as he began flicking her clit with his tongue very quickly, tasting her and causing her to writhe and gasp. Her legs twitched around his head.

 

She arched her back, rocking her pelvis up into his face, her head thrown back and mouth wide open with no sound coming out of it. Her hands grabbed at the sheets around her, desperate for purchase as he added two fingers to her wet opening. He started with quick pumping, but soon began crooking them to touch that maddening spot inside her. He came up to look at her face, but his fingers kept moving.

 

"Do you want to cum?" he asked, eyes locked on hers, demanding her attention.

"P-please" she gasped, wriggling around, trying to get his fingers to move faster and deeper.

"Who do you belong to, Sigyn?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, daring her to defy him like she normally did. She moved her hand down, going for her clit. If he wouldn't do it, she would do it herself. She was so close.

 

He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pinned it down angrily, squeezing her wrist and plunging a third finger in. She was so tight around him, barely fitting all three of his long fingers, impossibly full of him. His face was inches from hers, breathe rasping in her face and his long black hair, falling around his face, eyes filled with hunger.

 

He lifted his screen and she felt his possession, need, desire, want for her hit her full force. He twisted his fingers as he pumped them faster, squelching with her liquid desire. He punctuated this action with words-

"You are MINE. This pussy is MINE. Cum for me, mon cheri, NOW"

 

He felt her squeeze impossibly hard on his fingers, pulsing as she screamed.

"YES!"

Loki replaced his fingers with his cock immediately, pumping. Without missing a beat, he lifted his chest off her and stood at the side of the bed, hoisting her legs up to his shoulders and pounding in to her. The pad of his thumb reached down to her clit as she continued to cum, her eyes fluttering in ecstasy, and profanities flowing from her mouth alongside moans.

 

She was on an ocean, her orgasm hitting peak after peak. She held her breath each time she thought it was over, only to have a new wave of pleasure crash over her. Her eyes teared up from the intensity of her orgasm. She begged him to stop, she felt like she might die.

 

"Please, Loki! Oh god. Stop. Please… FUCK!!"

He stopped rubbing her clit and his thrusts became erratic. She finally peaked for possibly the tenth time when he swelled inside her and came. She twitched in the aftershocks and he was kind enough to stand still, panting and sweating above her.

 

After catching his breath, Loki slowly removed his softening erection. To which, Sherry shuddered and convulsed with a contented sigh. She opened her eyes to see a genuine smile on his face which she returned. He wiped a stray tear from her face and she reached up to hold his hand there. His heart was so full of love and Sherry glowed it back to him, closing her eyes and humming the tune to 'My Cherie Amour' softly.

 

Loki shuffled her up to lie back on the pillows on her back as he laid on his side beside her, propping himself on an elbow. He turned off the light with a flick of his fingers, but she felt him still hovering over her face. He idly stroked the side of her face with his knuckles. She felt him tick up in concern before he closed the screen.

 

"What were you just thinking about?" Sherry asked, looking over to his blank face.

He grimaced, reminding himself to stop letting Sherry into his emotions.

"Quite the little snoop, aren't you?"

She ignored his jab.

"Are you worried about picking sides? I can't say I'll support you if you go evil again, but I know things aren't always black and white" she guessed, missing the mark.

"I could have lost you" he said quietly into the dark.

 

Sherry remained quiet. She'd felt his devotion earlier, but it was still so new to share feelings like this toward each other. Just last year she was calling him a rapist, now she loved him.

 

She shifted to her side facing him and snuggled her face into his chest until he turned to his back and put his arms around her. She cuddled into him as exhaustion took hold of her again. A five minute long orgasm will really take it out of you.

 

"I love you, too, Loki" she murmured to his chest.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Ok, let me get this straight… You hacked into SHIELD database AND Hydra's databases to find out who all the double agents are. THEN contacted Nick Fury, who is supposedly dead, but is alive, and Maria Hill, my friend that is for sure SHIELD. And you somehow did all this in less than 30 minutes," Sherry paused and Mick nodded his head, "Then you told them how to disable the giant air battleships that were trying to kill everyone. Wait.. You couldn't do that on your own?"

 

"No, they were on a closed system, no IP connection so I couldn't do it without them changing out the controller chips. They were using satellite, but it was a little risky, didn't want to kill half the population or whatever" Mick explained excitedly, "Ok, get to the best part!"

 

"So then you contacted Black Widow. Pervert. And convinced her to leak ALL of the data from Hydra which she decided to take one step further and release ALL the top secret information from SHIELD including all the files about ME," Sherry finished angrily.

 

"Oh come ON!! The best part is that they don't know it was me!" he exclaimed through tears of laughter, "They think it was some dude named Noah Centineo who lives in Miami! Oh! OH! And I used the handle 'Crash Override'!!! You know?! From the Hackers movie!!" He was doubled over laughing, not even phased by Sherry's growing irritation.

 

"Yeah, they don't know you were behind it, but now EVERYONE knows we're super-human or whatever!" Sherry yelled at him, throwing her hands up and then rubbing her face. Loki would normally be amused at Mick's trickery, but he was also fearful about Sherry being noticed.

 

"It'll be FINE. There was so much shit packed up that it'll probably take them years to sort through it all" Mick chided.

He felt his phone and looked a little nervous before saying, "Whoops. Maybe a little faster than I thought.. Looks like Natasha just found your name pop up during her scans. Shit, she is awesome"

 

Sherry groaned and within a second, Loki's secured phone was ringing. She glared at Mick.

"It's Maria, she's calling you two in for a debriefing," Mick proffered up guiltily.

 

It'd only been a few days of laying low at her parents, but her life was still turned upside down. Mick only just this morning revealed his half-baked mission and all the damage he had caused. She was so screwed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She'd been called in to record the minutes on the debriefing and help to transition all the staff files. Even agents needed their paychecks and health insurance sorted out, so she was there to sort through all the high profile cases as acting director of HR. A lot of deaths, assaults, and all kinds of things had happened on Stark properties, so of course she was dragged into the middle of it.

 

She'd joined the meeting in dark skinny jeans, a black button up and converse that she'd packed for her romantic trip, but her rooms had been sacked by agents of both sides and she couldn't even deal with the idea of sorting through it now to find a professional suit. She'd been seated at the head of the board room table next to Tony and Pepper, leaving Loki to find a seat next to Thor, which annoyed the shit out of him.

 

Sherry was taking notes and biting her nails thinking about all the paperwork she and her staff needed to take on, not noticing that her power was allowing that agitation and stress to leak into everyone in the room, until Tony couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Sherry! Calm DOWN." Tony emphasized the last part. Sherry squeaked at realizing she'd been called out.  Loki stood up from his chair with murderous intent. Thor stopped him, but everyone was up and at attention, ready to take down Loki for being possibly evil.

 

"EVERY-BODY. Calm DOWN," Tony punctuated, looking pointedly at Sherry. She quickly sent a calming balm out before somebody blew her boyfriend's head off. Boyfriend? Really?

 

"You all feel that loving feeling? That's because Miss Daniels here is super, and I mean that as in super powers, not super great at her job… Which she is, also. She's got power to calm everyone down or turn you all into hulk-y rage machines. Apparently, Hydra and SHIELD thought she poses a threat and has been keeping tabs on her, so she ended up on this list of undesirables as well. Some of you know, now the whole world knows, thanks for that Romanoff, " Tony ended sarcastically.

 

The room of Avengers and top SHIELD agents was quiet, looking around at each other and her to see who knew already, except for one person spitting out their drink and laughing deep and loud.

 

"HAHAHA! BROTHER! Why didn't you tell me?! She's perfect for you! NORNS! of course she's a WITCH!" Thor spat out, laughing uncontrollably and patting his brother on the back too hard. Loki grimaced, but in good humor that his brother approved of the match.

 

Sherry shifted in her chair uncomfortably, fidgeting from all the attention. She could feel Thor's swell of happiness and relief that Loki had found someone truly suitable. She felt Black Widow relax and make connections, somehow she seemed less envious.. jealous? Bruce knew already, but smiled sheepishly at Sherry, happy to have her back. Steve was flabbergasted and somewhat disgusted, he wanted to leave the room. The new guy, Sam Wilson, was just impressed and smiled, probably wondering if she was single. Clint was a little worried and fearful. Maria was unfazed, apparently she knew all along. Loki sat down, but remained tense, his eyes darting around, daring anyone to speak against his Sherry. A few SHIELD agents littered the room and took down mental notes, one of them surprised her by feeling nervous, that one must be hiding something.

 

Then she felt Theo in the room.. How she missed him being in the room already she blamed on being transported so quickly from different elevations and time zones with Loki to make it to this stupid meeting. Theo knew all along. He was always hard to read, his emotions somewhat muted, but she could feel his loss. He missed her. And he thought he was in love with her. He was a traitor and a liar.

 

"Anybody else got secrets or questions? I think Rhodey might have a third nipple," Tony joked. Rhodes just gave Tony a disapproving look, shaking his head.

 

"How did you get this power?" one of the younger SHIELD agents asked. Everyone turned to her for her answer, making her wildly uncomfortable. She tried to tamp down everyone's curiosity.

 

"Ummm.. well.. it developed for me during puberty.. So I guess I was born with it..?" Sherry stumbled out.

 

"So you can mind control anyone here?" Clint asked angrily.

 

"Oh no! It's only emotions! I can't read minds per se either. I can influence someone to be happy when they are feeling sad or chill people out. I've gotten better at reading more complex emotions and sometimes creating them in others, but it's harder to hold my own emotions back from people around me. I think it's a defense mechanism. I don't do anything bad with it.." Sherry babbled nervously.

 

"You should join the team!" Thor blurted out, still filled with joy and pride.

 

"Sherry will NOT be put into any danger" Loki hissed to Thor, trying to shut him up.

 

"It's true, she has zero tactical combat training. She would be a sitting duck as an Avenger," Maria added, "No offense, Sherry, just looking out for you."

 

"So you and Loki are official? I knew you guys were skulking around together," Tony jibed. Sherry turned bright red.

 

"Ok, that's enough! If anyone has any actual questions that pertain to me as an asset for this company or agency, or whatever we are about to merge into, I am happy to answer, BUT there will be no personal matters discussed on the record. I will not be joining a superhero team, I am the HR Director and it just so happens that I have a small quirk," Sherry strained, pausing for a moment to wait for questions she knew wouldn't come.

"Please continue, Mr. Stark," she finished on a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I couldn't leave out a consensual sex scene. And of course I couldn't leave out my terrible humor. 
> 
> You know I had to do it to 'em.
> 
> Thnx 4 reedin.


End file.
